


Chicago Noir

by Melany_Holl



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Noire - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:05:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melany_Holl/pseuds/Melany_Holl
Summary: Город засыпает. Просыпается мафия...





	1. Chapter 1

Чикаго угасает.

Упомяни я об этом в интервью с «Чикаго-трибьюн», репортёры на стену полезут от желания узнать подробности. Но какие к чёрту подробности, если сами улицы говорят об этом? Бесконечные разборки банд, подпольные бары, коррупция – не слишком ли много для одного весёлого городишки? Не слишком ли много для всех Штатов? Впрочем, не мне судить – я вращаюсь в этом дерьме слишком давно и охотно, чтобы действительно хотеть что-либо поменять. А ведь в этом и была соль – всё поменять. 

Очевидно, получилось, – так я подбадриваю себя, чтобы не цепляться за мысль «я сделал только хуже».

Мне было двадцать один, когда я впервые вошёл в здание полиции: у меня тогда был дурацкий галстук отца и пятно от яичницы на рукаве. Я помню, как секретарша вручила мне огромную папку с висяками и натянуто улыбнулась. Это было поздней весной 1897 года, и я был чёртов новичок, которому даже висяки были в радость: полезность определяет твоё место в обществе. Слыхали о таком? Нет? Вот и я слыхал это только однажды на проповеди в церквушке, а потом больше никогда. Сначала я думал, что это святая истина. Потом – что это истина для идиотов. Сейчас я снова думаю, что это истина, но уже с небольшой поправкой: полезность самому себе определяет твоё место в обществе. Незначительная деталь, мелкая, а насколько важная. Точно не для идиотов. 

В любом случае, никто бы не назвал меня идиотом, наверное, поэтому я быстро уловил главную мысль и научился выживать: будь хитрым. Никому не доверяй.

Однако тогда, весной 1897 года, я действительно верил в принципы полиции – защищать и охранять. Всё делилось на чёрное и белое, и тот я пришел бы в ужас, если бы узнал, например, что мэр сидит в борделе и, глядя на сиськи танцующих баб, попивает контрабандный виски. Что бы он сделал? Наверняка заковал бы в наручники и отправил за решётку. 

Вот только сам себя за решётку не отправишь – это попахивает шизофренией.

Я хотел тогда всё поменять, это верно. В итоге я поменял всё в себе, так и не осилив первостепенную задачу. Или я просто нашел новую – в конце концов, кто по-настоящему верит этим засранцам-идеалистам из детства?

Поменять всё… Слышали такую шутку? Как будто от этого зависит, какой я на самом деле человек. Хреновый, судя по всему, потому что предпочитаю деньги справедливости и выпивку трезвости. Возможно, под толщей денег я и похоронил этого мальчишку из весны 97-го с пятном от яичницы на рукаве рубашки.

Мне даже смешно от этих мыслей: слишком пафосные слова для обозначения таких банальных проблем – всё упирается в деньги. Деньги правят миром. За них можно купить всё, что только пожелаешь. И даже здоровье – не слушайте тех идиотов, которые уверяют вас в обратном: уж поверьте, бедные болеют куда чаще, чем богатые. Да, сэр, деньги правят миром. Но ведь есть и обратная сторона медали – ты начинаешь всё и всех оценивать в долларах, а остальное теряется за шелестом купюр. 

Но тут уж мало что исправишь, да и не очень-то и хочется. В конце концов, я ведь не хуже других – так я успокаиваю себя перед сном, засыпая рядом со своей женой, которая делает вид, что не знает, чем я занимался всю ночь. Я мерзкий ублюдок и признаю это. 

Так что прогнивающий насквозь, угасающий под звуки чарльстона Чикаго потихоньку идёт ко дну вместе с долбанными гангстерами, проститутками, палёным виски и продажными политиками. Такими как я. Меня радует только, что моя собственная философия не позволяет мне унывать – я достаточно много грешил, чтобы предаваться ещё и этому. 

Остаётся лишь понять теперь, сидя здесь и разглядывая сиськи шлюшки из бара, кто из нас действительно хуже – та, которая знает себе цену и не боится её назвать, или тот, кто цену знает, но отводит глаза, называя...

***

– Первое твоё дело, Паркер?

Вопрос был слегка насмешливым – Джеймс Барнс по прозвищу Баки, ведущий детектив полицейского участка 99, не скрывал улыбку и чуть заметно морщился, как будто ему под нос пихнули миску отборного дерьма. Думать о том, что новичок-напарник и был этой миской дерьма, раздражавшей неимоверно, Питеру было неприятно.

Впрочем, он хотя бы не называл его «сынком», как шеф полиции. 

– Ммм… да, – протянул Паркер, подёргивая на шее галстук. Тот всё норовил задушить его, пока он отвлекался на болтовню. – Я закончил Академию в том месяце, сэр. 

«И ещё ни разу не бывал на настоящем месте преступления в качестве полицейского», – добавил он про себя, глядя, как бережно и аккуратно напарник паркуется у бара «Грин Милл». 

А ещё он никогда не катался на такой машине – новенький, явно с конвейера, «Форд» последней модели. Оставалось только гадать, откуда у Джеймса на него деньги. Особенно сейчас, во время такой разрухи...

– Не называй меня сэр, – Барнс, заглушив мотор, медленно достал из внутреннего кармана портсигар, придирчиво выбрал одну сигарету и постучал ею о крышечку, стряхивая излишки табака. 

– Мэм? – нервно переспросил Питер и только потом понял, какую глупость сморозил: лицо напарника на миг застыло в удивлении, а потом… потом он уже не стал сдерживать раздражение. 

– Давай сразу договоримся, Паркер, – проговорил Барнс, убирая сигарету в портсигар обратно и даже не глядя на Питера. – Ты никуда не будешь влезать, придержишь свой язык и никому ничего не станешь говорить без лишней надобности. 

Он забрал с заднего сиденья машины свою шляпу и только тогда посмотрел на Питера. 

– Никакой самодеятельности, иначе я усажу тебя за бумажную работу до конца жизни, – проговорил Барнс напоследок, и что-то в его голосе заставило Питера поверить, что он точно это сделает. – И обращаться ты будешь ко мне, как и каждый в офисе – по фамилии. 

– Так точно, сэр… то есть, мистер Барнс, – отозвался Паркер, запинаясь. – Просто Барнс. 

Он нервно хлопнул себя по коленкам и откинулся на спинку, стараясь сохранить невозмутимый вид. Вот только он бы и сам не купился на такую шитую белыми нитками ложь, так что уж говорить, что Барнс вообще ни капли не поверил в адекватность пацана. Однако говорить он ничего на этот счёт не стал.

– Идём, – скомандовал Баки, выныривая из машины и нахлобучивая на голову фетровую шляпу. 

Паркер сделал несколько вдохов, стараясь подавить накатившую дурноту, перевёл глаза на свои пальцы, сжавшие колени, и удивился, до чего они бледные. 

– Паркер! – рявкнул Баки, обернувшись к машине. 

– Да! Иду! – Питер дёрнулся всем телом и выбрался из «Форда», неуклюже запнувшись на подножке. 

Вокруг бара стояли полицейские, а за ограждением толпились журналисты с фотоаппаратами наготове, и Паркер даже на секундочку почувствовал себя знаменитостью. 

– Не разговаривай с ними, – буркнул Барнс, подпихивая в плечи Питера. – Мы никаких комментариев не даём, только шеф полиции. 

Паркер понятливо кивнул, ныряя в сумрачный холл бара, где за красными драпировками сновали полицейские из их участка. Несколько дам с ярким макияжем неуютно жались друг к другу в тщетной попытке раствориться до того, как займутся ими. Но даже сейчас, когда день беспощадно вытягивал из темноты все постыдные свидетельства ночи, этот полубордель-полубар выглядел весьма и весьма претенциозно. По крайне мере, Питеру точно не приходилось бывать в таких местах. 

– Барнс! – послышался негромкий голос из-за спины, и Баки, чертыхнувшись сквозь зубы, медленно повернулся.

– Мисс Потс, – протянул он, коснувшись края шляпы.

– Ваши люди пугают моих девочек.

Придерживая край длинного платья, с лестницы спустилась стройная женщина. Её мягкая улыбка распространяла спокойствие, но всё в самой фигуре, в этом на грани бесстыдности платье, в аккуратной причёске, по последней моде украшенной жемчугом, говорило о скрытой за этой томностью страстью. К этому месту она подходила не больше, чем пара автоматов Томпсона к песочнице, но Питер смутно осознавал, что только благодаря присутствию этой женщины вульгарные зеркала, вычурные хрустальные бокалы на баре и тяжёлые бархатные портьеры не выглядели безвкусно. Эта женщина умела преображать.

– А вот меня, Пеппер, пугает труп в номере твоего борделя… – раздражённо начал Баки, но она его мягко перебила:

– Бара, – сказала мисс Потс и улыбнулась, показывая аккуратные белые зубы. – Это бар.

Баки нахмурился и сделал к ней шаг вперёд, игнорируя или, быть может, скорее даже раздражаясь этой улыбке.

– Ты можешь называть шлюх девочками, бордель – баром, а день – ночью, но суть не изменится, – он почти ткнул её в плечо пальцем, выделяя каждый слог ударением, но в последнюю секунду передумал и опустил руку. Мисс Потс, кем бы она ни была, ни за что не позволила бы так к себе прикоснуться. 

Паркер свято следовал приказу и молчал, но никто, чёрт возьми, не мог бы заставить его не смотреть. Перестали существовать сновавшие вперед-назад полицейские, притихли шепотки “девочек”, существовала только эта женщина с колье на шее, в котором Питер насчитал не меньше пятнадцати бриллиантов размером с горошины. Она стояла напротив Барнса, улыбалась и освещала собой пространство. 

– Твой сын? – всё тем же мелодичным голосом уточнила она, изящно наклонив голову в сторону Паркера. 

– З-здравствуйте, – проговорил он, стараясь отвести взгляд от разреза её платья. 

– Стажёр, – буркнул Барнс, отступив назад и снова доставая из кармана портсигар. Он повертел коробочку в руках, задумчиво выбирая одну из сигарет в ней. 

– В полиции теперь работают и дети? – усмехнулась Пеппер, неуловимым движением руки достав из декольте зажигалку.

– Я не ребёнок, мэм, – поспешно отозвался Питер, забывая о приказе Барнса. – Просто…

– Просто я сказал тебе держать рот закрытым, – оборвал его Джеймс и отмахнулся от зажигалки.

Его портсигар в очередной раз исчез в кармане, так и не выполнив своего предназначения, а сам детектив устало вздохнул, покосившись на лестницу, ведущую наверх. 

– Пошли, Пеппер. Труп, от того, что мы тут любезничаем, не исчезнет. 

– Как угодно, – всё так же спокойно отозвалась девушка и поманила их за собой. – Если бы не эта неприятность… Впрочем, заходите вечером, чтобы отдохнуть. 

– Шоу должно продолжаться? – ехидно уточнил Барнс, опираясь на перила, и Паркер заметил, стараясь не смотреть на Пеппер перед ним – она плавно виляла бёдрами, держа спину прямо, и даже не поворачивала к ним головы. Никто не мог быть более уверен в своём совершенстве. 

– В Чикаго каждый день умирают люди, – пожала она плечами. – Но жизнь продолжается. 

Ни Барнс, ни Паркер не могли ничего возразить на это. 

Верхние ступени терялись в красном свете бра на стенах. Тени причудливо извивались, падая на резные ножки таких же красных диванчиков и столиков из того же красного дерева. Шаги утопали в ворсе ковра, заглушающего все звуки, и Паркер даже удивился, когда услышал в этом мире тишины и безмятежности громкие голоса. Пеппер кивнула в сторону одной из дверей, расположенных по сторонам длинного коридора, так заставленного диванчиками-кушетками, что пройти было сложно. 

– ...у него на лице был платок, – женщина на полу плакала. Тёмные кляксы поплывшего макияжа контрастировали с бледной кожей и ярко-рыжими – здесь всё такое красное? – волосами. – Буквально одна секунда. 

Она щёлкнула пальцами, сидя в кресле, кутаясь в халат и нервно затягиваясь через слово. Пальцы её дрожали, а глаза с необъяснимым чувством неотрывно смотрели на накрытую простынёй бесформенную фигуру. 

Паркер резко вздохнул.

– Детектив Джеймс Барнс, – доставая из кармана полицейский жетон, проговорил Баки. Он заставил полицейских, записывавших показания проститутки, посторониться и, резко откинув край простыни, склонился над телом. 

– Можете не представляться, – нервно проговорила женщина, выпуская облако дыма. – Вы у нас уже были. 

– Был, – кивнул Баки, рассматривая рану от пули во лбу мэра. Впрочем, уже бывшего мэра. – Когда ребята из даунтауна приехали к вам и устроили перестрелку. А потом обнаружилось, из-за чего.

– Пара контрабандных ящиков виски – не причина поднимать шумиху, – отозвалась Потс, подойдя к женщине и аккуратно вытерев ей подтёки туши на лице. – Вот так, дорогая. Теперь лучше. 

Женщина хрипло рассмеялась, отодвигаясь от Пеппер, а потом затушила в стакане сигарету. 

– Нарушение закона – достаточно веское основание для ареста, – не обращая на них внимания, проговорил Баки – куда больше его интересовал лежащий перед ним Большой Билл.

– Перестрелка? – улыбнулась Потс.

– И алкоголь, и перестрелка, – жёстко ответил Баки, подняв на неё глаза. – У тебя другое мнение? 

Потс на это ничего не ответила, продолжая спокойно улыбаться и поглаживать оголённое плечо женщины. Та уже не плакала, и до Паркера вдруг дошло, что именно было в её глазах – ненависть. 

– Барнс, репортеры требуют комментариев, – на пороге показался ещё один полицейский – он покачал головой, глядя на мэра, но добавлять ничего не стал. 

– Разгоните их, сказать нечего, – отмахнулся Барнс, приподнимая простыню: мэр Томпсон был абсолютно гол, исключая, конечно, чёрные носки на подтяжках. – И надо его увозить. Следователи уже закончили работу? 

Незаметный паренёк в очках, делавший фотографии улик, расторопно забрал ящик с инструментами и поспешил за копом. Питер почувствовал себя не у дел. 

– Романофф, собирайтесь, мы проедем в участок, – распорядился Баки, пропуская парней с носилками. 

– Я ничего не стану говорить без адвоката, – отозвалась женщина, раскуривая очередную сигарету.

Пеппер на это так лучезарно улыбнулась, что Паркеру на мгновение показалось, что она сама стала солнцем. 

– Тебе нужно переодеться, дорогая, – проговорила она, ещё раз напоследок похлопав девушку по плечу – та дёрнулась, как от удара током. 

– Паркер, – позвал его Баки, и Питер в очередной раз заметил в его руках портсигар. – Подожди мисс Романофф, пока она подготовится к визиту в участок, а потом проводи в машину. 

– Да… да, конечно, – согласился он и поймал взгляд женщины. 

Но Барнсу было явно наплевать на его согласие: он кивнул Пеппер на дверь, подождав, пока копы вынесут тело покойного мэра Томпсона. В комнате остались только они вдвоём. 

– Как тебя зовут, новичок? – проговорила Романофф, брезгливо обходя бурое пятно крови на ковре. 

– Почему вы решили, что я новичок? – не зная, должен ли он отвечать на этот вопрос, спросил Питер. 

– Потому что у тебя вид обгадившегося котёнка, – становясь напротив зеркала и беззастенчиво скидывая халат, ответила девушка. Бледное обнажённое тело казалось сахарным, но разглядывать Питер не стал: со сдавленным кашлем резко отвернулся, уставившись на стену. 

– Меня зовут Питер. Питер Паркер, – проговорил он, чувствуя, как краска стыда мучительно спускается от щёк к шее, а потом снова вверх к ушам. 

– Как же тебя угораздило, Питер Паркер? – с горечью проговорила Романофф, шурша платьем. 

– Скорее, вас, – отозвался Питер, с преувеличенным вниманием изучая рисунок на обоях: безвкусные розы, цветущие на бледно-оранжевом фоне. 

Романофф на это неопределённо хмыкнула. 

– Кто это сделал? – спросил он, и вопрос прозвучал необычайно наивно, словно бы Паркер действительно ожидал, что женщина ответит честно и откровенно. Ничего не скрывая. 

– Один из этих ублюдков, – вдруг произнесла она. – Которые руководят городом, знаешь. Хотя стреляла, конечно, какая-нибудь шестёрка. Ты действительно ждал другой ответ?

На плечо Питера легла её рука, и он вздрогнул от неожиданности. 

– Нет, – пробормотал он. – Я… Просто это не кто-то, а мэр, и…

Он запнулся, глядя в глаза Романофф. 

– Тебе бы лучше хотя бы попытаться обрасти иголочками, Питер Паркер, – проговорила она, едва шевеля аккуратно подкрашенными губами. Локоны в причёске лежали волосок к волоску, а застёгнутое до самого верха платье скрывало бледность её тела. Сейчас никто бы не смог сказать, кто именно эта женщина. 

– Мэра застрелили, пока шлюха сосала его член, – объяснила Романофф. – Он попивал скотч, а его носки воняли, уж поверь. И сейчас тело Большого Билла трясётся, коченея, в машине полиции, убийца спит в своей постели, а я болтаю с тобой. И всем совершенно наплевать, что я не спала всю эту ночь, полируя член мэра языком. Как думаешь, стоит рассказать об этом корреспондентам? Или его жене? 

Питер несколько минут вглядывался в лицо женщины, пытаясь найти под маской спокойствия следы той зарёванной проститутки с сигаретой в руке, но так и не смог. Она больше не была собой: быть может, причина крылась в наступлении нового дня, а быть может, в том, что бурое пятно крови на полу почти застыло, затерявшись за турецким мотивом. Питер не знал. 

– Я думаю, мэм, – проговорил он медленно, – вы всё должны рассказать в полиции. Так что хорошо, что мы туда и направляемся.


	2. Chapter 2

В офисе было сильно накурено, и дым клубился, путаясь в жалюзи. Питер в очередной раз дёрнул себя за галстук, пытаясь вдохнуть свежего воздуха, но попытка была явно провальной – он с тоской посмотрел на приоткрытое окно с заляпанными стёклами, такими грязными, что заваленный мусором переулок за ними казался привлекательным. 

– Хочешь сказать, ты не разглядела его? – в очередной раз спросил Баки, постукивая карандашом по столу. 

– У него был платок с бахромой, – язвительно пояснила Романофф и стряхнула пепел – черепаший панцирь, предназначенный для этого, был абсолютно пустой и удивительно для этого места чистый. Впрочем, Паркер заметил недовольный взгляд Барнса, брошенный на кучку пепла, и сразу понял, что стол с аккуратно разложенными документами, ручками и карандашами был в участке островком порядка, который тот ревниво охранял. 

– Рассказать о бахроме подробнее? – выгнула бровь Наташа. 

Джеймс откинулся на спинку кресла (то жалобно скрипнуло) и потёр переносицу. 

– Почему я не должен думать, что его убила ты? – проговорил он.

– А пистолет я проглотила? – всё так же ехидно уточнила Романофф. И снова стряхнула пепел. 

– Глотать ты умеешь, – рассеянно протянул Баки, снова упираясь локтями о столешницу. 

– Не переходите на личности, – в голосе Наташи почувствовался такой яд, что Паркер даже перестал ёрзать на своём диванчике. – Я же не перехожу.

Джеймс бросил на неё усталый взгляд, а потом снова отвернулся к окну, разглядывая тощего голубя на карнизе. 

– А лучше бы перешла, – отрезал он. – Что ты запомнила ещё?

Язвить на этот раз Наташа не стала, а только нахмурилась, словно бы пытаясь восстановить в мыслях события прошлой ночи.

– Высокий, в плаще, – раздражённо повторила она в который уже раз. – В шляпе и с платком на лице.... От того, что вы меня об этом спрашиваете раз за разом, по-другому этот козёл выглядеть не станет.

– Какого цвета глаза? – этот вопрос Питер слышал уже не впервые, собственно, как и предыдущие – беседа напоминала заевший трек на пластинке.

– За полями не было видно, – Романофф вытянула из сумочки пачку «Pall Mall» и нервно зажгла спичку. – Как я уже и говорила.

– Руки? Татуировки? – устало спросил Баки, внимательно глядя, как она раскуривает сигарету и тушит огонь.

– Мы не не успели перейти к этой плоскости отношений, – она резко выдохнула дым и громко щёлкнула застёжкой сумочки. – Это всё?

Питер видел, как недовольно хмурится Барнс, но проблема была очевидна – Романофф не могла ничего больше им сообщить. Или не хотела. И даже было не до конца понятно, не хотела или не могла. В любом случае, нужно было разбираться дальше самостоятельно, пытаясь выуживать всё что только есть из ситуации, а не продолжать сидеть в сумрачном офисе с окнами, засиженными мухами.

– На прошлой неделе в бар приходил один парень, – проговорила Романофф внезапно. – Не один. 

– Кто? – тут же оживился Баки, поднимая на неё глаза. 

Наташа неспешно затянулась, мастерски скрывая эмоции под маской, но сидящий на неудобном продавленном диване сбоку от неё Питер заметил, как блеснули её глаза. 

– Кто? – нетерпеливо повторил Барнс, глядя прямо в лицо Наташи. 

– Блейк, – ладонью отгоняя от лица дым, проговорила Романофф. – Я никогда раньше его у нас не видела. Обычно…

Она криво улыбнулась.

– Обычно ему там не рады, – шлёпнув зажигалкой по столу, продолжил за неё Баки. – С кем он встречался? 

Романофф ничего не ответила, продолжая курить и перебирать бисер на рисунке сумочки, но Баки отчего-то улыбнулся. 

– Назови имя, Романофф, и ты будешь под защитой, – медленно и негромко проговорил он, но Наташа только саркастично рассмеялась, не глядя ему в глаза.– Назови. Никто тебе не навредит.

– Скажи это Большому Биллу, – фыркнула она, затушив очередной бычок. 

– Это был Старк? Блейк встречался со Старком? – Баки приподнялся, и Паркеру показалось, что тот уже близок к тому, чтобы в прямом смысле задавить женщину и своим авторитетом, и голосом, и самим собой, если потребуется. 

– Я и так сказала слишком много, – прошипела она чуть слышно, решительно застёгивая клатч. – Вы меня больше не задерживаете, детектив?

Вопрос прозвучал скорее как утверждение – Питер недоуменно перевёл взгляд на Баки, ожидая увидеть разочарование или злость на его лице, но тот был на удивление доволен. 

– Идите, мисс Романофф. Больше вопросов нет, – он откинулся на спинку своего кресла и прикрыл глаза.

Питер был бы рад сказать, глядя на выходящую из офиса Наташу Романофф, что всё понимает, но это было совсем не так. Игра в загадки, быть может, и имела смысл для них, однако сам он лишь больше запутался, пытаясь вычленить из разговора хоть что-то. 

– Заходите вечером, – проговорила она, остановившись в дверях. 

– Это вряд ли, – отозвался Баки, потирая уставшие глаза. 

– На вас я и не рассчитывала, – ответила Наташа и, бросив выразительный взгляд на Питера, вышла из кабинета.

Несколько секунд Паркер сидел ошеломлённый и растерянный, а потом поднялся на ноги. 

– И что это было? – выдохнул он в конце концов.

– Проститутка, – объяснил Барнс, хмыкнув. Напряжение, которое душило его весь день, уже отпустило, и Питер заметил, что Барнс даже расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки и закатал рукава. 

– Не кто, а что, – укоризненно проговорил Паркер, становясь у окна и пропихивая в карманы брюк ладони. – Почему вы её отпустили?

– Потому что она сказала всё, что только могла, – всё так же спокойно отозвался Барнс. – И то, что я хотел услышать. Что непонятного?

– Всё, – тряхнул головой Питер, дёргая за жалюзи.

– Оставь их в покое, – попросил Баки, а потом потянулся к портсигару. – Всё просто: сейчас я пойду к шефу Фьюри и скажу, что официальная версия смерти мэра Томпсона – убийство. И он скажет, чтобы мы закрыли это дело, позвонит в газеты и расскажет, что Билл Томпсон умер от рук какого-нибудь ниггера, и мы такого найдем. 

– Что?..

Барнс сухо улыбнулся.

– Это сделали люди Старка, – медленно объяснил Джеймс. – А его мы брать не будем. 

Питер закусил губу.

Он слышал о Тони Старке – тот был кем-то вроде крестного отца преступного мира всего округа. Но, оставаясь известным бутлегером, сутенёром и контрабандистом, Старк мелькал на страницах газет исключительно в статьях об открытии новых больниц и госпиталей, в участии благотворительных вечеров и концертов, а вот его криминальная составляющая оставалась в тени. И, будучи ещё только школьником, Паркер мельком просматривал его фото и статьи, совсем не думая о том, что за ними что-то кроется. И вот, пожалуйста. 

В сводках полиции часто мелькало его имя – Тони Старк, глава мафиозной группировки целого округа. На складах исчезало оружие, кто-то наживался на скачках и подпольных боях, в борделях лился виски рекой, но шеф Фьюри старательно закрывал на это глаза. Всё заминалось, затушёвывалось за раскрытием других дел, куда более несерьёзных и единичных. А Тони Старк всё так же мелькал в таблоидах как хороший парень, филантроп и гений медицины. 

Но вот про Блейка он ещё никогда не слышал – это имя не мелькало нигде. 

– Почему нельзя взять Старка? – нахмурился Питер, уже зная ответ. Впрочем, и Барнс знал, что Паркер задал его лишь для проформы. 

– Ты ведь вроде не идиот, – проговорил он беззлобно. Он удобно устроился в кресле и сложил на груди руки, криво ухмыляясь. 

– Поймать и посадить преступника в тюрьму – это идиотизм? – Питер отвернулся к окну и постарался успокоиться: внезапно накатившая бессильная злоба не давала расслабиться, пульсируя где-то в висках. 

– Только если ты считаешь себя супергероем, мистер справедливость, – хохотнул, явно наслаждаясь недовольством Питера, Баки. – Ты поймёшь. Возможно, не сейчас, но лучше бы поскорее, иначе... полиция может потерять одного доставучего стажёра. 

Паркер молча проглотил сказанное, качнув головой и глянув на наручные часы. 

– Тебя подвезти домой? – предложил Барнс великодушно: он пребывал в том весёлом расположении духа, когда чужое плохое настроение только лишь подстёгивало и радовало. 

– Не нужно, – сухо ответил Паркер. Подхватив шляпу и кивнув на прощание детективу, он поспешил прочь – поскорее избавиться от дурацкого галстука и самостоятельно обдумать то, что он узнал. 

По всему получалось, что полиции эти разборки были только на руку: банды справлялись сами, уничтожая друг друга. То, что в этом был замешан мэр, ничуть не меняло дело. В конце концов, лес рубят – щепки летят. Да и какую власть на самом деле имел Большой Билл? Малую, судя по всему. Куда меньше, чем, допустим, даже тот же Фьюри, а ведь и шеф полиции предпочитал не вмешиваться до поры до времени. Да, полиция реагировала, да, власти формально были рядом и расследовали дело, но сути это не меняло: когда на сцену вышли новые фигуры, полиция дала стрекача. Блейк и, вероятнее всего, Старк – имя, так и не произнесённое Романофф, но рябящее на страницах газет. Он был переменной в уравнении, которая так и не показала своё истинное значение. Что было им нужно? Зачем убивать мэра Томпсона? Ответа так и не находилось. 

Паркер быстрым шагом преодолел коридор и лестницу, ведущую к выходу; немного неловко и застенчиво попрощался с коллегами, которые до сих пор ещё не успели стать ему по-настоящему знакомыми – месяца в новой обстановке едва ли достаточно, чтобы действительно стать дружелюбными друг к другу, – и вышел из полиции.

На улице было по-настоящему тепло. Календарная зима ещё и не думала заканчиваться, зато вот природа явно устала от холодов. Прищурившись, Питер поправил воротник и, оглянувшись по сторонам, поспешил к остановке, на ходу продолжая размышлять. 

Если обо всем этом знали только мафия и полиция, то почему молчат газеты? Почему нет ни слова о том же Старке или этом Блейке в ключе разгула преступности? Всё просто – кто-то умело манипулирует городом, заставляя молчать о правде.   
Питер криво ухмыльнулся, словно почувствовав на языке привкус этого слова.   
Правда. А что на самом деле было правдой?

Его квартирка, которую он снял с соседом на западной Лоренс-авеню, казалась мышеловкой по сравнению с домой тёти Мэй в пригороде. Но решение переехать, тем не менее, принял он сам, посчитав, что уже давно вырос из «детских штанишек». Правда, тётя Мэй так не считала и с удивительной настойчивостью все норовила приехать к нему, чтобы проверить, как он питается и живёт. 

– Почему ты тут? – на ступеньках подъезда, прислонившись к поручням, сидел Нэд – его сосед, с которым они дружили ещё со школы.

– Я забыл ключи, – отозвался тот, с удивительной легкостью для его тучного тела поднимаясь на ноги. – Вот и жду тебя.

Паркер улыбнулся, похлопав себя по карманам, вытащил связку и кивнул на дверь. 

– Как у тебя на работе? – спросил Нэд.

Паркер дёрнул плечом – пожалуй, слишком резко, и Лидс понятливо кивнул.   
– У меня тоже не очень.

В коридоре было темно, и, пока Питер вешал на крючок плащ, пока он на ощупь пробирался к кухне, за его спиной все топтался Нэд. Собственно, напряжение, висящее в воздухе подразумевало пока невысказанный вопрос, к которому Питер пытался подготовиться. Ну не мог Лидс не спросить его… 

– Если честно, я так и не понял, что произошло в «Грин Милл», – выпалил в конце концов Нэд.

Паркер чиркнул спичкой, пытаясь зажечь старенькую плиту в их кухне. Арендатор всё обещал привести её в порядок, но это обещание растянулось на несколько месяцев, так что парни, не слишком стремящиеся к порядку, махнули на это рукой. Быть может, даже оно было и к лучшему: Паркеру сейчас было очень удобно смотреть на почти отвалившийся карниз с весёленькими шторами в цветочек. 

– Мы простояли около входа, но так ничего и не разузнали, – продолжил Лидс, усаживаясь на стул. 

– Ты там был? – уточнил Питер, набирая в чайник воду.

– Да, я тебя видел, – осторожно признался Нэд. Его пальцы прошлись по щербатой столешнице и остановились у самого края, теребя отошедшую отделку на стене. – Я думал, что ты…

– Ты же понимаешь, что мне нельзя делиться информацией? – облизнув губы, быстро произнёс Питер. 

– Да! Конечно! 

Несколько секунд они смотрели друг другу в глаза, пытаясь уловить мысли, витающие над их головами, но слышали лишь шум закипающего чайника. Питер слушал эти шорох старого дома, изредка поглядывая на Нэда, изо всех сил старающегося не выдать своей заинтересованности в теме разговора.

– Нам, по сути, и писать обо всём этом нельзя, – проговорил он наконец. – Главный редактор просто запретил. Хотя я…

Паркер неожиданно громко щёлкнул языком и поднялся, а Нэд замолчал, отвернувшись к окну.

– Мне очень хочется «взорвать» первые страницы всех изданий, – признался он. – Другого и пути нет – в конце концов ведь надо делать карьеру. Молодой репортёр в захудалой газетёнке...

– У меня дела не лучше, – отозвался Питер, покачав головой. – Но, Нэд, если я стану тебе докладывать, то ничего, совсем ничего хорошего не выйдет.

– Хочешь сказать, что ты даже не догадываешься, кто убил мэра? – протянул Лидс, оживившись. – Не смеши меня. 

– Я тебе говорю, что не могу обсуждать детали дела со штатскими, тем более с репортёрами, а ты…

– Нет, ты послушай, – решительно проговорил Лидс, поднялся и нервно выключил закипающий чайник на плите. – Я говорю о том, что убили мэра, о том, что ты догадываешься, кто это сделал…

Питер отодвинул от себя чашку, пытаясь сосредоточиться и заражаясь нервностью Лидса. Куда тот клонил, было очевидно, но озвучивать мысли было вовсе не нужно – как только бы они прозвучали, проблема стала бы осязаемая, и с ней нужно было бы что-то делать.

– Дело закроют, Нэд, – раздражённо проговорил Паркер. – Как только было произнесено имя замешанного в убийстве человека, Барнс просто рассмеялся и явно облегчённо задвинул его в ящик.

Нэд скривил губы. 

– Знаешь, какое дано указание газетам? – медленно проговорил он, наклоняясь к Паркеру. – Большой Билл просто пришёл послушать Хелен Морган, а ведь на самом деле…

Питер поднял на него глаза.

– И никаких проституток, – выдохнул Нэд. – Но даже не в этом дело. 

Вся его грузная фигура напряглась, замерла, и Паркер заметил, как в нетерпении Лидс сжимает пустую кружку белого фарфора, в которую он так и не налил чаю.

– После похорон пойдут статьи о новом мэре, – он смотрел на дно чашки, но явно не видел её, пытаясь сказать то, что казалось ему таким важным. И Питер ощущал это передающееся волнение, заражался им, нервничая и проглатывая слово за словом Нэда. – Кандидатуру очень сильно продвигают, и едва ли в гонке будет участвовать кто-то кроме него.

– С чего ты взял? – нахмурившись, уточнил Паркер.

– Потому что это человек Старка, – просто ответил Лидс, вдруг расслабившись. – Вот такая история.

Он откинулся к стене, вытянув ноги и немного самодовольно улыбаясь.

– Чаю? – спросил Нэд совершенно невпопад, но Питер его уже не слушал: он подхватил шляпу и набросил пиджак. – Куда ты?

Паркер махнул ему рукой, но не стал отвечать: если приглашение Романофф оставалось в силе, то сегодня он мог найти хотя бы одну из ниточек, теряющихся в хитросплетениях интриг Чикаго.


	3. Chapter 3

Смеркалось, и редкие фонари уже выхватывали из надвигающегося сумрака круги треснувшего асфальта и брусчатки. Ещё более редкие автомобили сворачивали на главную улицу, и Паркер в который раз с завистью проводил взглядом удаляющийся «Форд». До бара оставалось, впрочем, не так уж и далеко, так что было даже и славно прогуляться и привести мысли в порядок. 

Узнай Барнс, что Паркер отправился к Романофф без разрешения и, по сути, вразрез с планами официального расследования, скандала было бы не избежать. Но Нэд со своими правдивыми глазами и подрагивающими от напряжения пальцами легко перечёркивал образ радостного из-за того, что работу больше не нужно делать, Барнса. Один жаждал открытий, другой хотел покоя и праздности. Питер же и вовсе не мог определиться: высказывания Джеймса его злили, но внутренняя леность была втайне рада, что всё решилось само собой. Нэд же наоборот вновь пробуждал в нём желание что-то делать, куда-то бежать, добиваться справедливости. Второе было ему куда ближе – понятие о чести не было пустым звуком, а природное любопытство только подстёгивало разгадывать загадки. Вот только это не были те шарады из детства, где нужно было вдумчиво прочитать условия и найти убийцу в запертой комнате. Здесь всё было куда сложнее, хоть задача оставалась та же – найти убийцу. Возможно, дело было в том, что эта самая пресловутая комната не была заперта.

Питер мотнул головой, несколько раз моргнул, вглядываясь в освещённую улицу впереди и только сильнее нахохлился, чувствуя холод надвигающейся ночи. Слишком лёгкий пиджак не грел, но возвращаться обратно за плащом было глупо – он знал, что если повернёт, то решимости сделать задуманное уже не будет. 

Ещё один автомобиль свернул на Бродвей, и Питер сам не заметил, как оказался на самой оживлённой улице Чикаго. Вывески мигали, зазывая посетителей, клубился пар над решётками люков, слышалась музыка и смех – ничего не поменялось со смертью мэра, и даже на минуту не прекратило движение это колесо запретных развлечений города. 

У бара уже не было никаких репортёров: стояли девушки, потягивая сигареты в мундштуках, парни добивались их внимания, отпуская сальные шутки, и Паркер почувствовал себя чуть неловко, проходя мимо них внутрь бара. 

С приходом ночи «Грин Милл» словно бы обновился, засиял и зашумел, сбрасывая с себя пыль прошедшего дня и наполняясь грудным пением темнокожей женщины на небольшой сцене. Казавшиеся безвкусными хрустальные бокалы теперь сияли, как бриллианты на шеях дам, отдавая рубиново-алым в неярком свете красных ламп. И в этом полумраке было невероятно трудно угадать, что же плещется в такт блюзу в бокалах. 

– Мистер Паркер! – томный, всегда негромкий голос Пеппер Потс нельзя было не услышать при всём своём желании. Питер резко обернулся к ней и вновь застыл, совсем забыв, каким невероятным гипнотическим взглядом обладает эта женщина. – Сынишка сурового папочки Баки решил выбраться из отеческих сетей?  
Она мягко улыбнулась и аккуратно провела кончиком пальца по плечу Паркера, чуть наклонившись вперёд. Усыпанная камнями повязка в волосах мисс Потс игриво колыхнулась перышком, и Питер, сам не понимая, отчего, покраснел. 

– Он не мой «папочка», – протянул он, пытаясь отстраниться. И желание отвести глаза от прекрасного смеющегося лица Пеппер было колоссальным, но Питер не хотел показывать слабость. Впрочем, горячая волна, заливающая щёки и уши, уже была показателем. 

– Я только дразнюсь, – рассмеялась мисс Потс, не прекращая. – Таким суровым полицейским тоже нужно иногда расслабляться.

Насмешки явно приняли новый уровень мастерства, и Паркер вдруг разозлился – решительно отодвинулся, через силу заставив себя улыбнуться (и он искренне надеялся, что улыбка эта вышла дружелюбной), а потом всё же отвёл взгляд в зал – словно бы любуясь поющей о любви и о том, как бы она хотела остаться в дураках, женщиной на сцене. Питер же в дураках остаться не хотел. 

– Я надеялся посмотреть шоу мисс Романофф, – твёрдо проговорил он. – Она приглашала.

– Вот как, – тонкая бровь мисс Потс изогнулась в удивлении, на мгновение выдавая настоящие чувства. – Тогда могу только порадоваться – круг почитателей её… таланта растёт. 

Язвительный тон настолько не шёл Пеппер, что смущение, одолевавшее Питера всё это время, отступило, и он почувствовал себя свободнее и увереннее. 

– Занимайте столик, мистер Паркер, – взяв себя в руки и изящно указав на небольшое уединенное место под красной, как и всё вокруг, лампой, проговорила мисс Потс. – Виски?

Питер вгляделся в её глаза и заметил, как насмешливо дёрнулась её губа, словно бы говоря: «Давайте, мистер полицейский, арестуйте наш бар за хранение контрабандного алкоголя. Давайте!»

Но Паркер не мог. И мисс Потс, сверкающая, прекрасная и обворожительная в своём коктейльном платье, знала это. Наверное, именно поэтому Питер смог только проговорить:

– Не стоит. Лучше чай с молоком.

– Я попрошу у официантки, – всё так же тонко улыбнулась Пеппер и отошла.

На сцене по-прежнему пела Элис Фэй, поблёскивая прищуренными глазами в толпу, но чаще всего в сторону – на мужчину, который и вовсе не смотрел на неё.

Тёмный его пиджак щеголял модной клеткой, элегантный жилет был небрежно украшен цепочкой с часами, расслабленно вытянутые ноги венчали даже по внешнему виду баснословно дорогие туфли, а на пальцах, держащих сигару, мерцало массивное кольцо. Однако все эти атрибуты денди, неуместные и раздражающие в других, у этого человека казались неотъемлемыми от образа. Было ли дело в живом подвижном лице, в изогнутых в усмешке губах, во взъерошенных волосах или в манере сидеть, но Паркер был точно уверен, что мужчина этот в любом, даже самом захудалом баре, будет выглядеть, как король Старого света. 

И что-то знакомое, мелькнувшее в тёмных глазах, стоило мужчине податься над бокалом с виски вперёд, стало узнаваемым – в окружении блёклых и тусклых шестёрок, спиной к сцене сидел сам глава мафиозного синдиката Энтони Старк. Осознав это, Питер даже удивился, как он сразу не узнал его, ведь в газетах фотографии Старка были не так уж редки, но, рассмотрев его получше, понял, в чём было дело – густые брови и глубокие глаза на зернистых фотографиях казались просто тёмными пятнами, тогда как в жизни эти глаза и были знаменитым мистером Старком.

Он не смотрел шоу, лишь в такт постукивал пальцем по стакану, изредка потягивая виски и морщась. В волосах его – по-прежнему чёрных и густых – кое-где мелькали серебряные пряди, но это не прибавляло ему возраста, а только солидности. Впрочем, именно это и было силой Энтони, его волшебное заклинание, которое без труда могло покорить всех присутствующих. 

Пеппер Потс, останавливаясь для мимолётной беседы то тут, то там, в итоге подошла к Старку и, всё так же изящно и неспешно поклонившись, что-то шепнула ему на ухо. Питер видел, как она, улыбаясь, смотрит на него, прочитал по её губам своё имя и, напряжённо вглядываясь, не в силах отвести собственных глаз, заметил, как Старк чуть повернул в его сторону голову. Мисс Фэй на сцене снова запела о любви, а темнокожие парни за её спиной страстно наигрывали блюз – это было обёрткой происходящего. Эти красные тона и ленты дыма, уходящие под зеркальный потолок, эти бокалы и смех посетителей, подхватывающий мелодию дикого необузданного джаза. Но сердцевиной «Грин Милл» был Старк. И если бы Паркеру сейчас представили к виску револьвер, чтобы он отвернулся, он бы не смог. Старк же смотрел на него и слушал, слушал о том, что же говорила ему Пеппер. 

– Ваш чай, – послышалось над ухом Паркера, и он вздрогнул, оборвав это мгновение.

– Да… спасибо, – проговорил он, отодвигаясь и неловко дёргая рукой. В глазах темнело и кружилась голова так, словно он только-только вынырнул со дна Атлантики и отчаянно хватал воздух губами. 

Украдкой посмотрев на Старка ещё раз, он больше не заметил ни Пеппер рядом, ни то, чтобы Энтони был хотя бы каплю заинтересован в мальчишке-полицейском, сидящем напротив. Тот, очевидно, не расценивал его как угрозу – что вообще мог сделать Питер главе мафии?

Паркер стряхнул с себя оцепенение, отхлебнув чаю – очень вкусного, к слову, с молоком и мёдом, – и снова посмотрел на сцену. Мисс Фэй сделала реверанс и покинула сцену, уступая место сразу нескольким танцовщицам, среди которых Паркер заметил Наташу. Она, прищурившись, вглядывалась в зал и, увидев его, чуть заметно улыбнулась. 

«Неужели ждала меня?» – мелькнула мысль, и Питер напрягся ещё сильнее: значит, Романофф преследовала собственную цель, хотела указать ему на что-то, и это «что-то» должно было свершиться сейчас. 

Блюз сменился на кан-кан, и девушки закружились в танце, шелестя юбками и сверкая камнями на шеях. Паркер напряжённо искал глазами подсказку, пытаясь разобраться в заданной Романофф загадке. Что-то должно произойти…

Он не сразу заметил, как в и без того полный зал вошли ещё несколько человек: Наташе пришлось бросить аккуратный взгляд за его спину, чтобы Паркер медленно и незаметно оглянулся. Продолжая делать вид, что он увлечён шоу, Питер старательно пытался рассмотреть их: высокого мужчину с ухоженной бородкой и выдающимися даже под дорогим плащом бицепсами и стройную женщину рядом с ним. Она заливисто смеялась над шуткой спутника, но взгляд её и повадки казались совсем не такими, как у остальных дам – она точно чего-то выжидала, готовилась к чему-то и бросала осторожные взгляды по углам. 

– А вот и основное шоу, – услышал над своим ухом голос Наташи Паркер. Она уселась напротив, элегантно закинув обнажённую ногу на ногу и откинув в сторону шлейф своего платья. Грудь её равномерно вздымалась, утянутая в тугой корсет, и Питер тоскливо подумал о том, что тётя Мэй сейчас бы пришла в ужас, узнай, где он ошивается, и с кем. 

– Кто они? – проговорил Паркер, отведя глаза от её груди.

– Блейк, – прошептала Наташа, мягко и наигранно улыбаясь. – Смотри на меня и красней. Все должны думать, что ты пришёл ко мне.

«Ну с этим я точно справлюсь», – подумал Питер и, ещё раз опустив глаза на игривые кружева, выглядывающие из выреза её платья, почувствовал, как краска непритворного стыда опускается от ушей к шее. 

– Какой ты молодец, – искренне похвалила его Романофф и, дав знак официанту принести им выпить, снова посмотрела на Питера.

– Ничего сложного, – выдохнул он. – Не привык бывать в таких заведениях.

– Как мило, – разулыбалась Наташа. Она выгнулась на кресле и откинула голову назад, открывая ему вид на свою шею. 

– Послушайте, мисс, я просто… – не в силах справляться с неловкостью, начал было Паркер, но Романофф так изящно приложила к его губам палец, что он тут же замолчал.

– Смотри, – проговорила она, чуть дёрнув бровью и покосив глаза в сторону Блейка. – Я позвала тебя смотреть.

И Питер, продолжая изображать усиленное внимание к даме, смотрел. 

Блейк улыбался. Громко говорил что-то, перекрикивая музыку, и казался совершенно расслабленным: не знай Питер, что за столиком сидят две главы противодействующих группировок, подумал бы, что это встреча старых друзей. Несколько официанток услужливо метались туда-сюда, доставая из подвала запотевшие бутылки, а из кухни – закуски. И Блейк с аппетитом ел, не обращая внимания на посетителей, смеялся на недовольно искривлённые губы Старка и поглядывал на свою спутницу. 

– Зачем он здесь? – проговорил Питер, от нечего делать потрепав в свою очередь шляпу, лежащую на столе. 

– Я не знаю, – отозвалась Наташа, неотрывно глядя в его глаза. – В последнее время они часто бывают тут. 

– Это связано со смертью мэра? – медленно произнёс Паркер, и Романофф придвинулась к нему ближе, положив на его ладонь свою.

Ответ был очевиден – как же не связаны, если все факты были на лицо. И даже их план легко читался по пунктам – подмять под себя полицию, избавиться от действующего мэра и ввести свою пешку – но для чего? Что будет дальше?

– Улыбайтесь, мистер Паркер, – пропела ему на ухо, едва не касаясь своими губами кожи, Романофф. – Вы на свидании с самой очаровательной женщиной на Бродвее.

– И эта очаровательная женщина устроила наше свидание на свидании двух мафиози? – нервно улыбнувшись, уточнил Питер.

– Где же ещё встречаться с невинными полицейскими-стажёрами? – всё так же игриво ответила она и благодарно улыбнулась официанту, который поднёс ей бокал шампанского.

Питер покачал головой, проводив взглядом упавшую на её шею капельку и скользнувшую за край корсажа, но тут же вздрогнул: он почувствовал тяжёлый взгляд и, отозвавшись на него, по наитию обернулся к Старку. Тот смотрел на него, не обращая внимания на смех Блейка, пил свой виски и постукивал по подлокотнику кресла. 

– Зря вы меня позвали, – проговорил Питер, усилием воли заставляя себя сосредоточиться на салфетке в своей руке. И с удивлением осознал, что изорвал её в клочья.

– Если не ты, то кто? – слишком резко выдохнула Наташа. – Барнс? 

Паркер качнул головой. Полиции было наплевать, а мэра больше не было. Но что мог он сделать против этой машины предательств и подкупа? 

– Зачем вы рассказываете мне всё это? – вдруг спросил Питер. – Я не смогу помочь.

– Не сможешь или не хочешь?.. – проговорила Романофф, наклонившись к нему. Она улыбалась, и в уголках её глаз блестели фальшивые бриллианты. Или это были настоящие слёзы? 

– Не могу, – твёрдо проговорил он.

– Главное, чтобы ты хотел, – махнула она рукой, словно границ не существовало. – Несколько людей, крупинки, но достаточно и крупинки, чтобы остановить часы.

Питер снова посмотрел на улыбающегося Старка и вдруг заметил, что тот приподнял бокал в его сторону, а потом отпил.

Это что же – Энтони Старк только что выпил за его здоровье?..

– Я помогу вам, мисс Романофф, – вдруг решительно произнёс Питер и отпил своего чаю. Тот был совершенно холодным.


	4. Chapter 4

Домой Питер возвращался уже глубоко за полночь: казалось, что вечеринка в «Грин Милл» только набирала обороты, но для него самое интересное уже свершилось – ещё с часик Блейк составлял компанию Старку, а потом покинул заведение, прихватив с собой свою спутницу. Шоу, о котором говорила Наташа, закончилось, и Питер, пожелав ей приятной ночи (это показалось ему очень плохой шуткой), тоже покинул бар.

Уже в дверях, под ритмичные отзвуки контрабаса в заводном блюзе, он обернулся и посмотрел на Тони Старка, всё так же сидящего спиной к сцене. Очевидно, музыка ему нравилась – он притоптывал ногой, попивал виски… и смотрел на Питера. И быть может Паркеру только показалось, но во взгляде его читалась добродушная насмешка взрослого, который наблюдает за малышом, впервые самостоятельно принявшемся за исследование детской площадки. И всё это, вкупе с музыкой и красным светом, делавшим всё таким роскошным и блестящим, заставило Питера вдруг разозлиться: он, мучительно смущаясь, заставил себя кивнуть ему и прикоснуться к козырьку фетровой шляпы на своей голове. Старк улыбнулся ещё сильнее, и в уголках его глаз заиграли лучики-морщинки. 

«К черту...» – подумал Паркер, отворачиваясь и радуясь, что в сумраке холла никто не заметит его покрасневшего лица.

Он толкнул дверь, пропуская перед собой двух припозднившихся гуляк, поднял воротник пиджака и подставил морозному мартовскому ветру разгоряченные щеки. Холод пробирал до костей, заставляя ёжиться, а зубы непроизвольно отбивать чечетку. Но денег на такси явно бы не хватило, собственно, сам Паркер бы не стал так тратиться – точно не во времена финансовой депрессии. Он пропихнул замёрзшие ладони в карманы пиджака и, нахохлившись, пошёл вдоль по улице, не обращая внимания на продолжавшие моргать вывески баров и ресторанов. 

Эта ночь принесла больше вопросов, чем ответов, но чувство уверенности в правильности своих действий не пропадало. Он дал слово Наташе Романофф, подчинившись неясному чувству долга и абстрактному – справедливости. По сути, у него ничего не было, кроме подозрений, и даже эти подозрения, пусть косвенно подтверждённые слухами и догадками, не могли вывести ни Дональда Блейка, ни Энтони Старка на чистую воду. Может быть, реши поохотиться на них полиция, те бы сели за решетку, но полиция была куплена. Так кто же подкупит его?...

«Тони Старк,» – подумал Питер и дёрнулся словно от порыва ветра. Но он знал, что дело было вовсе не в морозе и не в холоде – взгляд главы мафиозного синдиката пронизывал похлеще любого норд-веста. 

«Ни один преступник не может быть настолько увереннным в себе и в завтрашнем дне. Ни один...» – подумал он решительно, ощущая, как по спине бегут мурашки. Ему было страшно, что уж говорить, он боялся, но сам не знал чего – опасного задания ли, увольнения, если станет все известно, провала… чего?

За спиной его послышался гул машины, резкий взвизг клаксона, и Паркер, не отдавая себе отчета, остановился, оборачиваясь. Автомобиль плавно припарковался в луче фонаря, и дверца распахнулась. Питеру показалось, что он спит.

Из салона показался носок баснословно дорогого ботинка «Rayne» (лучший выбор обуви любого гангстера), затем выутюженная штанина «Дом Куппенхеймера» (для поистине элегантного убийства), а потом уже весь Энтони Старк (самый знаменитый бутлегер во всем Иллинойсе). Он, небрежно откинув полу пиджака, вытащил из кармана зажигалку и портсигар. Возможно, Питер бы так и стоял ошеломлённый, около трёх часов ночи с пятницы на субботу на углу Лоренс-авеню и Кларк-стрит, но этот, знакомый ему от Баки и уже успевший надоесть жест с сигарами, сбросил всю пелену удивления. Он глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь разобраться теперь уже с накатившим страхом, и остался стоять напротив. 

«Он решил убить меня,» – обречённо мелькнуло у него в голове, но сказал Питер совершенно другое: – Добрый… доброй ночи.

Старк почти ласково улыбнулся, и эта улыбка отозвалась целым роем мурашек на спине у Питера. 

– Доброй ночи, мистер Паркер, – медленно протянул Старк. С необъяснимым восторгом Питер осознал, что голос у Энтони ровно такой, каким он и должен быть у настоящего гангстера: глубокий, вибрирующий где-то в груди, низкий и очень, очень властный. 

Паркер поднял голову выше, совсем по-детски выпятив подборок, осознал, что выглядит смешно, и густо покраснел, нахмурившись. Показывать свою слабость было нельзя, нельзя было и бояться, но сейчас, на углу Лоренс-авеню и Кларк-стрит решалась его судьба.

«И дернуло же тебя… идиот,» – подумал Питер, но усилием воли заставил себя успокоиться. Насколько это, конечно, было возможно. 

– Дивная ночь, мистер Паркер, – продолжил Старк, пуская над головой клубы дыма. В свете фонаря те казались кучкой заблудившихся призраков.

– Да, мистер Старк, – выдавил из себя Питер.

– Но всё же я подумал, что мой водитель мог бы подвезти вас, – Энтони улыбнулся, кивнув на заглушившую мотор машину, и Паркер, прищурившись, попытался разглядеть сумрачную фигуру за рулем. Однако свет падал на стекло, преломляясь и слепя, так что фигура эта – грузная и широкоплечая, по тому, что мог увидеть Паркер – оставалась неузнанной.

– Очень любезно, сэр, – как можно более небрежно и спокойно отозвался Питер. – Но я бы предпочел пройтись…

Он кивнул на улицу, и Старк улыбнулся снова, выдыхая густой сизый дым. 

– Я настаиваю, – проговорил он дружелюбно – как будто они были старыми друзьями, между которыми не должно было быть никакого стеснения. – Идемте, мистер Паркер, я очень жду.

Питер бросил прощальный взгляд на темную улицу за своей спиной и сделал шаг. Под его ботинком так громко хрустнул камешек, что Паркер даже вздрогнул.

«Дурной знак?...» – подумал он, но, стоило ему снова посмотреть на Энтони, как липкий страх, зародившийся где-то в животе, отступил, и он почувствовал, что не должен сомневаться – мистер Старк его действительно ждал.

Захлопнув дверцу со своей стороны, Тони обошёл машину и как-то совсем уж по джентельменски и немного насмешливо распахнул дверцу для Паркера. Этот жест показался Питеру немного старомодным да и не к месту – в конце концов он мог сам справиться. Но он всё равно ничего не сказал: молча нырнул на сиденье, подумав, что смерть в одиночестве от руки какого-то проходимца из шайки Тони Старка могла бы быть оскорбительной и унизительной, но раз уж его пригласил сам главарь, уступив собственное место...

В салоне пахло табаком и дорогой кожей, и Паркер на секунду прикрыл глаза, пытаясь не дышать слишком глубоко. Но уже в следующую секунду широко распахнул их, услышав, как открывается противоположная дверь. Он удивленно приоткрыл рот, силясь хоть что-то сказать, но так и не смог. Зато Старк заметил эту растерянность, бросив на него быстрый взгляд. 

– Что-то не так? – уточнил он, расстёгивая пуговицу пиджака.

– Я просто… подумал, что вряд ли найдётся время у вас, чтобы провожать меня, – с ударением проговорил он и потёр влажные ладони о колени.

– Не говорите ерунды, мистер Паркер, – совершенно беззлобно и с улыбкой отозвался Тони, делая знак водителю трогать. – Не возвращаться же мне в бар пешком.

Он выразительно приподнял бровь, и Питер без слов понял абсолютно всё: в то время как сам Паркер играл в кошки-мышки с мафией и рассчитывал, что сможет загнать главу синдиката в угол, Тони Старк прекрасно помнил об опасностях Чикаго. Помнил и соблюдал самые простые правила для спасения собственной шкуры. 

Например, “никогда не поворачивайся спиной к возможному убийце”. Или: “не разгуливай ночами по темным закоулкам города”. Как там в детской игре? Город засыпает… просыпается мафия. Верно.

Словно бы расслышав его мысли, мужчина вдруг проговорил:

– Молодым полицейским вроде вас не стоит шляться по ночам. Это бывает опасно. Всякие головорезы...

– Но… – попробовал встрять Питер, однако Старк не дал ему:

– Не перебивай взрослых, – и тут же опомнившись, быстро и слегка насмешливо добавил: – Ты же не против, что я так легко перешёл на фамильярности?

Питер был абсолютно и точно против, однако, подумав о тех самых пресловутых правилах сохранения жизни (“Правило номер три: никогда не перечь Тони Старку”), промолчал. И Старк, так и не услышав возражений, продолжил:

– У улиц есть глаза, а у баров уши.

Тони расслабленн смотрел в окно на пробегавшие мимо их машины фонари, на давно погасшие окна домов, а потом снова перевёл взгляд на Питера. И Паркер, что уж говорить, испуганный и взвинченный, словил этот взгляд.

В глазах Старка не было неприязни – быть может, дело было в прекрасной актерской игре, а может он действительно был настроен благосклонно. Это были удивительно, невероятно добрые глаза – Тони Старк просто потирал свою щетину, улыбался и смотрел.

– Ты познакомился с мисс Романофф, – вдруг проговорил он, и уголок его губ неприятно дернулся – рассыпавшееся было в прах беспокойство Питера вернулось с прежней силой. – Обворожительная девушка.

– Да, – ответил Паркер. Звук его голоса показался ему звуком треснувшей в костре палки. 

Тони приподнял бровь, явно ожидая продолжения, но Питер не стал ничего говорить: он чувствовал, что ходит по краю, и, быть может, на самом деле напускная вежливость, эта доброжелательность Старка может в любой момент превратиться в капкан, в зыбучую трясину, которая утянет его на дно.

– Питер, – проговорил он мягко, и Паркер вздрогнул. – Люди часто бывают не теми, кем кажутся.

– Это известная истина, – тут же ответил Питер, облизав губы. – Ничего нового.

– Значит, не будет лишним напомнить об этом ещё раз, – твердо проговорил Старк. Он напряженно откинулся на спинку сиденья головой, снова потер подбородок, а потом тряхнул головой. Паркеру показалось, что он пытается стряхнуть с себя этот неприятный разговор.

– Я не понимаю, – медленно проговорил Питер, аккуратно, словно кончиками пальцев, словами прощупывая почву разговора.

– Лгун из тебя отвратительный, – усмехнулся Тони.

Питер не стал уверять его, что не лжёт.

– Просто… – выдохнул Старк, вновь бросив взгляд на Паркера, – просто я был бы рад, если бы ты понимал, что всё не так, как кажется. Всё куда сложнее.

Это были пробные шары. Тони Старк, глава мафиозного синдиката, бутлегер, миллионер и убийца, сидел в одной машине с юнцом-полицейским, говорил с ним и пытался понять, что же тот вынюхивает в его баре. И Питер правда не знал, зачем ему это. Зачем тратить силы на пацана, которого Старк мог, при желании, превратить в прах одним щелчком пальцев. 

– Зачем вы мне говорите всё это? – спросил Питер негромко. 

– Потому что ты пришёл за ответами на свои вопросы, – ответ прозвучал немного странно, и Питер нервно улыбнулся. Немного пафоса, приправленного самоуверенностью и капелькой насмешки – вот такой коктейль подавал ему Старк. Очевидно, бутлегер даже в разговоре им и оставался…

– Я… – нерешительно проговорил Паркер, а потом вдруг неожиданно для самого себя расслабился: он устал бояться. – Я пришёл к мисс Романофф. Очаровательная женщина, как вы и сказали.

Он уставился в спинку водительского кресла, словно мог увидеть там что-то важное, что-то, что разъяснит все происходящее. Эта сумбурная ночь с идиотскими разговорами, с шуршанием платьев и неразрешимыми загадками уже сидела у Питера в печёнке, и ему хотелось как можно скорее оказаться в своей постели. Но машина всё ехала и ехала, вновь ныряя на Бродвей и выныривая в переулки, так что даже Питер, сосредоточенный на иносказаниях Старка, давно уже приметил, что водитель просто сжигает топливо, наматывая круги. Очевидно, мистер Старк всё же очень хотел поговорить с ним. 

– Всё дело в мисс Романофф, а? – Тони по свойски пихнул Паркера в плечо, а потом хрипло засмеялся. – Каков…

Но Питер всё смотрел в спинку водительского кресла. На периферии сознания мелькнула дежавю, где он точно так же ещё лет семь назад сидел на алгебре и смотрел в спинку стоящего впереди стула, пока тетя Мэй отчитывала его за проделки на пару с учительницей. Его осенило: он вновь чувствовал себя ребёнком. И едва лишь Питер осознал это, заставил себя повернуться к Старку, а потом вдруг наткнулся на взявшийся из ниоткуда и протянутый ему мистером Старком бокал. Янтарная жидкость всколыхнулась, блеснула вывеской за окном машины (“Харпер и Джонс – лучшая парикмахерская округа”), и оказалась на его пиджаке.

– Проклятье… – выдохнул Старк деланно виновато, но в то же, Питеру показалось, даже мстительно. – Извини, пацан. Я хотел предложить тебе выпить.

– Я не пью, – пытаясь стряхнуть с себя виски, отозвался Питер. Он сдерживал внутри себя ругательства, смутно осознавая, что это просто годы тётушкиного воспитания («джентльмены не выражаются, молодой человек!»). – Ох…

Он подвинулся в сторону, закусил губу и... вдруг рассмеялся. Старк смотрел на него, смотрел и улыбался, сам потягивая виски, улыбался своим мыслям, а Паркер думал, что тот сейчас выпустит ему пулю в лоб. Или скорее это сделает его водитель, раз уж у Тони Старка такие добрые глаза. 

– Мне кажется, тебе всё это не нужно, пацан, – проговорил Старк, делая ещё один глоток. 

– Что именно? – позволив себе смотреть на него, Питер уже не мог прекратить, и сейчас пялился, пытаясь понять, что же творится в голове у самого опасного человека Чикаго. 

– Всё это, – пожал плечами Тони. – Быть здесь.

– Я здесь, потому что вы меня позвали, – Питер произнёс это раньше, чем понял, насколько это прозвучало двусмысленно. – Я-я… не это хотел сказать...

– Вот как, – перебил его Старк и хлопнул Паркера по плечу. – Просто положил меня на лопатки.

Питер покраснел, в который раз мучаясь от своей неловкости. Он попадал в передряги и раньше, но сегодняшняя ночь стала апофеозом. Быть может, из-за этого он и злился особенно сильно – никто не хочет ощущать себя в дураках.

– Послушайте… – проговорил он, пытаясь сгладить сказанное, но сформулировать так и не смог.

– У меня сеть химчисток, пацан, – перебил его Старк. – Принеси свой пиджак в любую, и просто скажи, что от меня.

– Вы пытаетесь… что? – удивленно протянул Паркер, намекая на подкуп. Это было настолько же глупо, насколько и смешно.

– Спасти твой пиджак, – совершенно серьёзно ответил Старк. – Раз уж я его облил лучшим виски во всем Иллинойсе.

– Это незаконно.

Старк ухмыльнулся.

– Чистить пиджаки? 

– Продавать виски. Пить виски. Обливать виски чужие пиджаки, – перечислил Паркер, начиная раздражаться.

“Чертов Нэд со своими сенсациями, черт бы побрал Баки с этими его “я умываю руки, сэр” и чертова Романофф со своей справедливостью,” – подумал он, от души выругавшись. Но не вслух, конечно. “Настоящие джентльмены такого себе не позволяют…”

– Хочешь меня за это посадить? – предположил Старк. В его голосе не звучала издёвка, не было насмешки, но именно это и показалось Питеру особенно обидным. Словно бы Тони Старк действительно предлагал ему это так же легко как химчистку.

– Это было бы справедливо, – медленно проговорил Паркер, уже совсем растеряв свой страх. 

Старк на это ничего не ответил, но Питер заметил улыбку, мелькнувшую на его лице. Опять же не насмешливую, не циничную, не вымученную – ту, какой отвечал он на шутки Блейка в баре – а… искреннюю?

– Зачем вы подвозите меня? – снова спросил его Питер. 

– Потому что Чикаго очень опасный город, пацан, – ответил Тони, ставя бутылку между ними на сиденье. – Только поэтому. 

Машина плавно остановилась, погасив фары, и в салоне наступила всеобъемлющая тьма – только мерно тикали часы Старка на цепочке. 

– Что ж… – протянул Паркер, отчего-то медля. Ему казалось, что сейчас, в это мгновение произойдёт кульминация этой странной ночи, возросшей из не менее странного дня. Он чувствовал каждую секунду, проведённую в этой всепоглощающей тишине, вдыхал запах контрабандного виски, кажется, пропитавшего весь салон, всю его кожу и укоренившегося на его языке. Питер чувствовал горечь выкуренных Старком сигар, словно бы сам курил их, а изредка, примерно раз в три тысячи, как ему казалось, секунд, замечал огонёк проезжающих вдалеке тихой улицы автомобилей. Время остановилось, прекратив превращать всё сущее в прах.

– Если ты действительно решишь посадить меня, я очень постараюсь сесть, – вдруг хрипло проговорил Старк, и Питер вздрогнул. 

– Я знаю, – он не знал, действительно ли произнёс эту фразу или, быть может, Старк и вовсе ничего не говорил, но уже через мгновение Тони перегнулся через него, вытянув руку, и…

– Это не объятие, пацан, – вот теперь в голосе Старка звучала насмешка. И, что удивительно, именно она имела поистине отрезвляющий эффект. – Я просто открывал тебе дверь.

Паркер тут же отпрянул назад, поспешно убрав с плеча Старка свою руку и пребольно ударился спиной о дверцу машины. 

– Ох… – вздох получился приглушённым, а волна стыда – обжигающей. – Я… я… 

Наконец пальцы нащупали замок, и дверь поддалась, а Питер пулей выскочил на холод улицы, чудом не упав на тротуар. 

Старк выглядывал из-за открытой двери, продолжая улыбаться, а Питер стоял, ощущая, как холодный ветер пронизывает его насквозь. Как горят его щеки, словно у мальчишки-подростка. Как бьется сердце, едва не выпрыгивая из груди.

– Доброй ночи, мистер Паркер. Но пиджак ты всё же сноси в химчистку, – посоветовал ему Старк. – Пятно останется.

И, захлопнув дверь, потрепал водителя по плечу.

– Трогай, Хэппи.

Машина, громко заурчав, быстро скрылась в темноте улицы, а Питер так и остался стоять, ежась от холода и сгорая от стыда.


	5. Chapter 5

Свет на кухне ещё горел – абажур старенькой лампы отбрасывал причудливые тени на стол, но Нэда там не было. Питер на пробу заглянул в его комнату, в только потом в свою, заранее подозревая, что друг, снедаемым любопытством, скорее всего дожидался его там. Питер не ошибся: Нэд уснул в кресле, закинув на старомодный пуфик ноги и запрокинув голову. Газета, которую он до этого читал, упала на пол, призывно распахнувшись на странице с огромной надписью “Сигареты “Честерфилд” – лучший выбор для истинной леди!” и подмигивавшей дамой. 

Паркеру все это казалось ненастоящим. По сути, он все ещё сидел в машине, вдыхая аромат виски и неловко упираясь спиной в дверцу. Наверняка, на спине остался синяк, и даже он был куда реальнее, чем его собственная комната, заставленная стеллажами и заваленная книгами. Быть может, мисс Романофф все ещё танцевала заводной кан-кан, а, быть может, уединилась в интимном полумраке с кем-то, кто шуршал банкнотами перед лицом мисс Пеппер Потс. Скорее всего, бар был уже пуст, но с такой же долей вероятности там могла продолжаться увлекательная вечеринка, наполненная звуками музыки и смехом. В любом случае, куда более реальным было ощущение в его ладонях: он еще чувствовал шероховатость твидового пиджака мистера Старка.

Пытаясь разделаться с невыносимым чувством стыда, Паркер широким шагом пересёк комнату и рывком распахнул окно. Рассохшаяся рама поддалась не сразу, надсадно скрипнув, а затем шумно отлетела в сторону, едва не разбив стекло. Холодный дикий ветер заполнил всю комнату, по хозяйски листая страницы газеты, играясь с бахромой на портьерах и сбрасывая исписанные Питером тетради на пол.

– Проклятье, Паркер! – Нэд встрепенулся, сонно потирая глаза пальцами и недовольно поежился. – Что на тебя, черт побери, нашло?

– Душно, – отозвался он, собирая разлетевшиеся листки и прикрывая окно – время для драматических сцен ушло. – Я только что вернулся. 

Питер стянул туфли и аккуратно повесил на спинку стула пиджак, напоследок взглянув на проступившее пятно виски на груди. Старк был прав. По крайней мере на счёт того, что костюм его был испорчен.

– Где ты был? – спросил Лидс, подавшись грудью вперед и поставив локти на колени. Сон улетучился, и только слегка помятое его лицо напоминало о том, что он спал еще пару минут назад. 

– В “Грин Милл”, – сухо ответил Питер, с силой проведя ладонью по лицу. Лидс в удивлении приоткрыл рот.

– Как?... Что ты там делал? – выдохнул он и поднялся, не справившись с волнением. 

– Встретился с одной леди, – ответил Паркер, запнувшись на последнем слове. Ну, правда, какая же из Романофф леди?...

Нэд выжидающе приподнял брови, облокотившись плечом о шифоньер: Питер сидел на своей кровати, морщась от мыслей и от этого требовательного голоса Лидса. Что ему не спалось-то? Какого черта?...

– Она была задержана, – продолжил он через силу. – Утром.

– Понятно, – коротко бросил Нэд и, почувствовав напряжение в голосе, сел обратно в кресло. – И?...

– Что “и”? – не выдержал Паркер. У него никак не проходило это ощущение – все казалось, что в спальне пахнет дымом сигар, виски и кожаным салоном автомобиля. – Я же говорил, что не могу посвящать посторонних в курс дела!

Лидс не стал ничего говорить – знал, что Питеру нужно время переварить, пережевать в себе полученную информацию, а потом уж поделиться. И дело было вовсе не в том, что Паркер ему не доверял, нет. Все дело было в том, насколько сильно тот заведен. Насколько сильно ему хочется найти разгадку.

Пока что, очевидно, Питер и сам не знал, что может сказать Нэду.

– Ты был прав в одном точно, – проговорил Паркер немного погодя, справившись с волнением. – Все происходящее – партия, но я никак не могу понять, кто же играет, а кто просто наблюдатель.

Лидс покачал головой. 

– А ставка?

– Весь город, – просто ответил Питер. – Власть и деньги, но, видит бог, я не стану просто стоять в стороне.

Лидс, явно не настроенный на высокопарные речи, лишь зевнул и поднялся. Его рубашка изрядно помялась, а домашние штаны стали ему коротки – Паркер и не заметил, как быстро его друг вырос. Еще год назад они гоняли в футбол, встречаясь по субботам, а сегодня уже были втянуты в разборки банд города. Или, быть может, они сами втянулись в них?...

На следующее утро мальчишка-разносчик принес газеты, и Нэд, всегда забиравший почту, зябко поежился, прямо на крыльце в халате пробежав глазами по всем заголовкам. Смерть мэра была на первой полосе, но обстоятельства замалчивались, обходились стороной. Он повел плечом, чуть поджав губы, кинул четвертак мальчишке и захлопнул за собой дверь.

– Как я и говорил, – вместо утреннего приветствия сказал он, бросив на стол перед завязывающим галстук Питером газеты. – Ни слова о преступнике.

– О нем вообще мало известно, – рассеянно отозвался Паркер, застегивая пуговицу на манжете рубашки. Многострадальный пиджак висел на спинке стула, и на серой ткани отчетливо виднелось пятно от виски. – Проклятый Старк…

– Думаешь, это он убил мэра? – тут же ухватился за соломинку Лидс. – Твоя версия?

– Что? Нет! Не знаю, – воскликнул Паркер, подняв на него глаза. – Я не об этом!

– Тогда причем тут Старк? – Лидс плеснул в чашку кофе из старого кофейника и добавил молока.

Питер промолчал. Рассказывать о разговоре с Тони ему не хотелось. Быть может, потому что беседа эта казалась ему абсолютно нереальной, навеянной ночью и музыкой из “Грин Милл”. И Паркер вовсе бы выбросил его из своей головы, если бы не это пятно – доказательство того, что это случилось наяву. 

– И что же мне делать с пятном? – сам не зная, у кого спрашивает, проговорил он.

– Сдай в химчистку, – пожал плечами Нэд. – Сам едва ли отстираешь.

Хмыкнув, Паркер с недоверием покачал головой. Ровно это же ему посоветовал и Старк, но одно тянуло за собой следующее, а Питер до сих пор чувствовал близость Тони, которая отдавалась дрожанием пальцев на его руках. Да, он обещал Романофф продолжить расследование, пусть и неофициальное, но это бы значило, что заведенная им машина начала бы действовать. У Питера было точное ощущение, что просто так в никуда этот путь бы не вывел, поэтому перед тем, как ступить на него, следовало глубоко вдохнуть и задержать дыхание – быть может ему и вовсе больше не суждено дышать?...

– Да, – решил он. – Да, я сдам в химчистку, раз уж другого варианта нет.

Нэд на это лишь удивленно посмотрел на друга, но говорить ничего не стал.

– Если я начну работать над этим… делом, если я узнаю, кто убил Томпсона, к чему это приведет? – спросил вдруг Питер, глядя на Нэда.

– К изменениям? Я не знаю, – медленно ответил Лидс.

Питер неуверенно улыбнулся. Он был готов задержать дыхание.

***

Химчистки Аптауна казались отлитыми из одного образца: везде его встречали улыбающиеся девушки, дружелюбные и любезные, но каждый раз Питер выходил, так и не оставив пиджак. В кармане жгла ладонь небольшая бумажка, с выписанным из справочника адресом – адресом одной из сети прачечных Старка. В брошенных как будто бы из пустой любезности словах сквозил призыв – Паркер чувствовал его, и теперь, стоя у прачечной “Грит Тони” на углу Уиннемака и Шеридана, в которой предлагали освежить гардероб, он заметно нервничал. Темное помещение освещалось тусклой лампочкой в пластиковом плафоне, засиженном мухами; из трещащего радио доносились звуки негритянского блюза, а женщина за стойкой не прекращая курила дешевые самокрутки. Дым вился лентами, уходя под самый потолок, и у Питера даже заслезились глаза от ядреного табака, когда он стоял в дверях и оглядывался. Заваленные коробками стены держались, казалось, лишь благодаря им, а стойка напоминала грубо сколоченные вместе кухонные шкафы. Успешным это место назвать можно было лишь с большой натяжкой, но Питер понимал, что мелькнувшие за неясными очертаниями костюмов, висевших на механическом конвейере, тени незнакомцев могли наглядно продемонстрировать, что такое успех в Чикаго.

– Могу тебе помочь, сынок? – буркнула женщина, запихнув сигарету в переполненную пепельницу. Блеснули ее ногти с облезлым лаком и массивное кольцо на среднем пальце.

– Пиджак, – Паркер приподнял бумажный пакет и тряхнул его. – Один человек облил его… виски.

Признание далось легко – пролитое запрещенное пойло на одежду ничуть не удивило женщину: она деловито выхватила из рук Паркера пакет и вытащила пиджак. Ногтем поскребла ткань. Хмыкнула.

– Вчерашнее? – переспросила она, подняв на Питера глаза.

– Да.

– Нужно было сразу теплой водой замыть, – посетовала она, затянувшись и выпустив дым прямо на лежащую перед ней одежду– он рассеялся, словно бы магическое заклинание, но ничего не произошло, лишь слышался треск из включенного радио, а женщина равнодушно смотрела то на пятно, то на Питера и продолжала курить.

– Ну так… вы отстираете? – не выдержал он.

– Разумеется, – спокойно кивнула женщина и лениво потянулась к бланкам, валяющимся на столе. Перьевая ручка, вся в чернилах, писала плохо – от сильного нажима даже несколько раз прорвала тонкий пергамент. – Ваша фамилия, мистер…

– Мистер Паркер, – почему-то поспешно ответил Питер. – Питер Паркер.

Женщина удивленно подняла на него глаза. Ее равнодушный взгляд изменился на заинтересованный, пробежался по его лицу, словно выискивая что-то, а потом улыбка тронула подкрашенные розовой помадой губы.

– Мистер Паркер, – повторила она, улыбаясь. – Что ж…

Быстро дописав что-то в своем гроссбухе, женщина протянула ему бумажку, а рукой с зажатой в пальцах сигаретой, отвесила пиджак на вешалку и стряхнула пепел в пепельницу. Все это неуловимо быстро и аккуратно, оставляя после себя лишь след расплывающегося дыма.

– Сколько?... 

– Подарок фирмы, – усмехнулась она, глядя в его глаза. – Заберете в пятницу. 

Питер удивленно приоткрыл рот, чувствуя, что имя его стало ключом к чему-то неожиданному, но сказать ничего не нашел – женщина снова расслабленно уселась в покосившееся кресло и равнодушно уставилась на дверь, словно выжидая следующего клиента.

– До свидания, мисс… – проговорил Питер, и она снова подняла на него тяжелый взгляд.

– Джонс, мистер Паркер, но это вам знать совершенно необязательно, – ответила она, криво ухмыльнувшись. – Я буду ждать вас в пятницу, не забудьте. 

В этом напоминании чувствовалось ударение, и, казалось, что, не последуй ему Питер, мисс Джонс вместе со своей бесконечной самокруткой, с ногтями и облезшим лаком, вместе с равнодушным взглядом залезет к нему в душу и вытрясет все, что есть в нем живого. Питер нервно улыбнулся и приподнял шляпу:

– До встречи, мэм, – но женщина уже не смотрела на него.

Снова брякнул почерневший от времени звоночек над дверью, и после сумрачного помещения химчистки улица показалась чересчур солнечной – скудное осеннее солнце заслоняли быстро бегущие по небу тучи. Пахло прелыми листьями.

Глупо было надеяться, что произошедшее несколько минут назад было совпадением. Однако с каждым пройденным шагом, удалявшим Паркера от химчистки, видение курящей дамы и ее пронзительного взгляда тускнело все сильнее. Она была одной из шайки Старка – это верно как то, что новые туфли, подаренные тетей Мэй на окончание академии, ужасно жмут. Но в то же время все это было лишь кусочек мозаики, его малая часть, которая едва ли могла без остального набора ему что-то рассказать. 

– Проклятый Старк… – прошептал Паркер, удерживая от порывов ветра шляпу. – Вместе со своим борделем и галантностью убийцы.

Ему снова вспомнилась улыбка мужчины, от которой по спине бежали мурашки, его самоуверенный взгляд и брошенная, как будто бы случайно, фраза: “Если ты действительно решишь посадить меня, я очень постараюсь сесть…” И Паркер, не смотря на то, что Старк был отъявленным мерзавцем и подонком, верил ему – нехотя и против воли.

– Проклятый Старк, – повторил он снова, и отчего-то Питеру стало легче. В конце концов, если Тони не против, то Паркер действительно постарается посадить его – причин для этого масса.

***

История с убийством мэра Томпсона канула в небытие быстрее, чем саранча жрала коробочки хлопка в Джорджии. По крайне мере эта новость фигурировала в таблоидах гораздо чаще и в большем объеме, чем насущная проблема города. Нэд больше не заводил своего разговора, но нет-нет, и Питер чувствовал на себе его взгляд, когда они садились вечером ужинать. Однако он все же молчал, и Паркер был благодарен ему. Так или иначе, Питер и сам не понимал, чего ждет, но приглашения от Романофф он не получал, а сам отправляться в “Грин Милл” не решался. Достаточно было того, что об этом судачили в участке – молчаливый всегда Барнс оказался досужим охотником до чужих сплетен и с удовольствием рассказывал всем горящим желанием узнать подробности историю о том, как “мальчишка-стажер решил оседлать протитутку из борделя”. Не сказать, чтобы это действительно трогало Питера, но смешки за спиной изрядно надоедали.

– Что, Паркер, собираешься на свидание? – хлопнув его по плечу, хмыкнул Барнс. Он сдвинул шляпу – новую, с изящной лентой по полям – и криво ухмыльнулся. 

После того разговора в день смерти мэра, они больше не обсуждали произошедшее, но Питер точно знал, что слова Баки сбылись. Шеф Роджерс не отдавал четких распоряжений, но дело о смерти Томпсона было закрыто – через три дня на похоронах мэра Роджерс сказал пару слов о разгуле преступности и о том, что виновники должны быть наказаны. Разумеется, это была ложь.

Питер прекрасно понимал, что ни о каком расследовании теперь и речи быть не могло, ведь на первой полосе в “Чикаго трибьюн” опубликовали огромную статью об открытии нового корпуса библиотеки в городском университете. Под заголовком размещалась фотокарточка здания и Старка, разрезающего ленту. Рядом с ним стояли ректор и несколько профессоров, но все они казались ничтожными букашками по сравнению с самодостаточной улыбкой Тони. Питер все вглядывался в зернистое изображение, силясь рассмотреть морщинки вокруг глаз Старка и запомнившийся ему изгиб губ, и ему даже показалось, что он увидел, однако это было лишь самовнушением. 

Впрочем, стоящий перед ним Баки Барнс отдаленно напоминал Старка – манерами и непомерным самодовольством.

– Нет, – ответил, пусть запоздало, Питер. – Я… меня пригласила на ужин тетя.

Сказал, и пожалел, что поделился этим. Бровь Баки насмешливо чуть приподнялась вверх, и Паркер физически почувствовал, как к горе насмешек присоединяется повод к еще одной.

– Тетя класс? Одинокая? – вопреки всему вдруг спросил Баки, и Питер неверяще покачал головой.

– Вы серьезно?

Барнс перекинул плащ из одной руки в другую.

– Поехали, Паркер, – не стал отвечать он. – Подвезу.

Отказаться было неловко, и Питер, погасив лампу на своем рабочем месте, поспешил следом за Барнсом. Тот сухо кивал коллегам, стремительно проходя по коридору, и заигрывающе улыбался редким секретаршам с папками в руках. Питеру все больше казалось, что он чужой в этом мире, что все происходящее – плод чьего-то воображения, но точно не участок полиции. 

На улице шел дождь. Прозрачные лужи отражали низко висящее небо, и капли разбивали его на тысячи мелких кусочков, чтобы ветер смог отнести их под колеса проезжающих машин. Барнс порылся в кармане плаща и вытащил портсигар и зажигалку.

– Будешь? – обернулся он на Паркера.

– Нет.

Огонек никак не хотел появляться, угасая под каплями дождя, и Баки чертыхнулся.

– Скверная погода… Скверный городишко.

Питер не нашелся, что ответить. Наконец пламя на мгновение осветило острые черты лица Баки, скрытые в козырьке шляпы, и вновь угасло.

– Ты ведь до сих пор думаешь, что же случилось с мэром, – вдруг проговорил мужчина, кивнув на автомобиль. – Несправедливо, так?

– Не знаю… – солгал Питер, садясь в машину. – Не думал об этом.

Баки закусил в зубах сигарету и сел на водительское место. Его лицо казалось непроницаемым, когда он остановил долгий взгляд на Паркере.

– Что ж... тогда ты очень хреновый коп, – проговорил он негромко, вставляя ключ в зажигание. – Куда тебе?

Паркер задумался: сегодня нужно было забрать пиджак из прачечной, но, не смотря на то, что в этом не было ничего незаконного, Питеру не хотелось называть адрес. Пусть Барнс думает, что он действительно едет к тете, раз уж он так проболтался, тем более, что это действительно было правдой. Однако забрать пиджак было просто необходимо – пусть Джонс и не сказала ему ничего, но Питер чувствовал, что сегодня он на шаг приблизится к раскрытию дела. Быть может, какая-то зацепка.

– Мне нужно в Шеридан, за кладбищем Уандерс, – он назвал адрес куда дальше от химчистки, в которой он встречался с Джонс, но так было куда безопаснее и правильнее. В конце концов, он без труда пройдет пару кварталов, зато не вызовет подозрение.

– Я подвезу к дому, Паркер, не дури, – вдруг настойчиво проговорил Баки.

Питер нервно улыбнулся.

– Я… зайду на могилу родителей, – эта ложь была насколько же грязной, как и размытые от дождя улицы Уикер Парка, и он даже поморщился. Питер никогда не любил блефовать, но сейчас одна ложь влекла за собой следующую, словно дешевый фокусник, достающий из рукава связку потрепанных платков.

Барнс промолчал.

– На самом деле я хотел поговорить с тобой о Романофф, – вдруг проговорил он, сплюнув в окно и бросив следом окурок. – Ты ведь с ней общаешься?

Он похабно ухмыльнулся, притормаживая на перекрестке.

– Я бы так не назвал это, – последний “платок”, мерзкий и отвратительный стал кульминацией фокуса. Питер скривил губы и чуть приподнял бровь. – Если вы понимаете, о чем я…

Он молился всем богам, чтобы эта ложь не стала откровенно заметной – в это мгновение его воротило от самого себя. Но, по видимому, Барнс ожидал чего-то подобного, пусть и не в такой вызывающей форме.

– Трахать шлюх – это одно, – сквозь хриплый смех выдал он, – но я говорю о том, чтобы ты не забывал, что у тебя есть работа.

– Забудешь тут… – пробормотал Паркер.

Баки снова ухмыльнулся, но продолжать не стал: ему хватило взгляда, чтобы заметить волну краски поднявшуюся по шее Питера, и принять ее за скрытое за бравадой смущение. И Паркер был невероятно рад, что все не вскрылось так глупо и бессмысленно.

Он отвернулся. За окном замелькали темные пятна надгробий и тяжелая линия красного кирпичного забора – они были уже на месте.

– Здесь хорошо? – спросил Баки, тормозя у остановки.

– Отлично, – кивнул Питер, распахивая дверцу. Барнс приоткрыл было рот, силясь что-то сказать, но передумал и только кивнул. Впрочем, Паркер был только рад тому, что утомительный разговор был окончен.

Он толкнул скрипучую калитку, следя, как скрывается за пеленой дождя “Форд” Барнса, и поспешил по аллее мимо промокших камней памятников. Людей здесь не было, и Питер торопливо зашагал по раскисшей тропинке к Норт-Кларк-стрит, стараясь не думать, что в миле отсюда лежат его родители. Ложь порождает только новую ложь, но кто об этом задумывается, когда на кону жизнь?

Дождь все не прекращал, когда он пересек улицу и свернул в переулок к “Грит Тони”. Стеклянная дверь была закрыта, но под козырьком лежал аккуратно запакованный в коричневую оберточную бумагу сверток. Капли почти не долетали до него, и промокший насквозь Питер растерянно поднял его с земли. Сырая бумага порвалась, обнажая рукав его чистого пиджака, и он уже безо всякого стеснения и сомнения развернул пакет. Пятна не осталось, но ткань насквозь пропахла табаком и немного, совсем чуть-чуть дорогим одеколоном. Поддаваясь неясному импульсу, Паркер сунул руку в правый карман, в левый и выудил конверт. На тисненой бумаге аккуратным витиеватым почерком было выведено его имя.

_“Мистер Паркер, наше знакомство было слишком скомканным и недолгим, чтобы можно было действительно узнать друг друга. Приходите в “Грин Милл” в субботу вечером на частную вечеринку. Убежден, вам это будет интересно.  
С искренним уважением, Т.С.”_

Паркер смял листок.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дисклеймер: в тексте встречается оскорбление, которое лично я считаю неприемлемым. Я не являюсь расисткой и отношусь к проявлениям расизма с крайней нетерпимостью. Однако, чтобы сохранить дух эпохи и не закрывать глаза на то, что действительно было, я должна была его вставить. Благодарю за понимание.

Записка жгла карман.

На улице по прежнему шел дождь – затянувшийся, не сильный, однако уверенный в том, что рано или поздно, но он затопит этот город. Впрочем, в какой-то момент Паркер уже перестал чувствовать холодные капли, стекавшие по плащу. Шляпа была решительно испорчена, а ботинки – по щиколотку в грязи. Нельзя было идти в таком виде к тете Мэй, но иначе бы та распереживалась, расстроилась, и последствия… Нет, решительно он должен был появиться на ужине.

Автобусы ходили редко, и Питер окончательно промок, стоя на остановке и сжимая клочок бумаги в ладони. Наверняка, тот окончательно размок, буквы, слова стерлись от влаги, но Питеру уже было наплевать – он помнил записку наизусть.

Подняв волну из лужи и едва не окатив Паркера с ног до головы, остановился автобус. Дверца со скрипом отъехала в сторону, и уставший водитель без интереса проводил брошенный в копилку никель Питера. Мокрые следы смешивались с десятками уже оставленных на полу. Питер стянул с головы шляпу, тряхнул ее, пытаясь избавиться от влаги, а потом наткнулся словно насекомое на иглу, на внимательный взгляд сидящего в конце автобуса чернокожего. В полумраке салона поблескивали только его внимательные глаза, которые не отпустили его даже тогда, когда Питер уселся на свое место и отвернулся к окну. Капли на стекле блестели от желтых фонарей на улицах – Паркер старался на смотреть не на размокшие улицы, в стороне от главной дороги все еще где-негде засыпанные опилками, а только на эти, блестевшие словно алмазы, капли. Взгляд незнакомца все держал его – ищущий, привязчивый, словно шелудивая дворняга, которой раз кинул кость, и в то же время опасным, вызывающий смутную тревогу. Однако Питер не позволял себе оглянуться, чтобы проверить, так ли это, не мнительность ли играет с ним дурную шутку.

Автобус зашелся в кашле, притормозив на перекрестке, а потом снова ровно загудел. Прикорнувшая в паре сидений от Паркера старая леди встрепенулась, удивленно уставившись в окно и тут же поднялась.

– Сэр! Остановите! Я проехала свою остановку!

Водитель затормозил у тротуара, не отвечая на причитания дамы и помог распахнуть двери. Стекло в ней отразило блестящий взгляд темных глаз, и Питер, словно привязанный к нему, оглянулся. Мужчина смотрел в окно.

“Показалось…” – подумал Паркер, сжимая в руках шляпу. Мокрая прядь скользнула по лбу, оставляя на нем влажный след – Питер не понял, выступивший ли это пот или всего лишь дождь.

Пожилая леди скрылась за границей света от фонаря, и автобус двинулся дальше, утробно рыча, попадая в рытвины на дороге и тормозя на перекрестке. Мужчина, взгляд которого все еще мерещился Питеру, не выходил, и беспокойство снова начало расти. Паркер прищурился, вглядываясь в темноту за окном, и вглядывался в знакомые окрестности Линкольнвуда. Ощущение преследования не уходило, поэтому, несмотря на дождь, то затихающий, то усиливающийся, Паркер махнул водителю шляпой.

– На углу Ховард-стрит, – проговорил он, становясь около двери. Боковым зрением он заметил, как незнакомец пристально смотрит на него из-под козырька кепи, но стоило ему невзначай повернуть голову, как тот снова смотрел в окно или вовсе закрывал глаза.

– Вот тут, – проговорил Питер. – Спасибо.

Он дернул за дверцу, напоследок бросив взгляд в конец автобуса и тут их взгляды пересеклись. Мужчина не был молод – среднего возраста цветной в выглаженных штанах на подтяжках, которые виднелись из-под распахнувшейся куртки. В руках он сжимал пеннивую газету, которую распространяли на улице, но кроме названия на размокшей бумаге больше ничего нельзя было разобрать из-за потекших чернил.  
Он нагло ухмыльнулся, прикоснувшись кончиками пальцев к козырьку, и кивнул. Паркер удивленно замер.

– Эй ты, ниггер, – позвал водитель, поймав отражение мужчины в мутном зеркале заднего вида. – Давай вылезай, тут тоже твоя конечная.

Он махнул рукой и повернул ручку на табло: теперь вместо “Бактаун-Скоки” на нем было “В депо”.

– Я заплатил за проезд, мистер, – начал было возмущаться парень, но даже по его смеющимся глазам было заметно, что спор этот был лишь напускное – он послушно поднялся, забрал свою газету и запахнул куртку. 

– Ты мне вздумал дерзить, черномазый? – тут же оживился водитель, и вся его сонливость тут же слетела с лица, сменившись на азарт охотника. – Мне напомнить тебе парочку законов старины Джима?

Питер не стал дожидаться развязки ссоры и шагнул на тротуар. До дома тети Мэй было недалеко, но он не хотел, чтобы кто-то узнал, где она живет. Даже если этот кто-то – плод его разыгравшегося воображения.

Несколько фонарей освещали улицу, уходившую вглубь Мэдисон-стрит и терявшуюся в тени осыпавшихся азалий. Домики – такие разные и неуловимо похожие как единоутробные братья – дружелюбно подмигивали желтым светом из окон. Не самый плохой район, но и не богатый – скорее даже бедный, если обращать внимание на несколько заколоченных коттеджей, разорившихся соседей.

Паркер провел тут все свое детство, и сейчас, идя по пустынной улице и озираясь в поисках преследователей, он думал, насколько же сильно все изменилось. Когда он начал беспокоится о преступности?... Как давно проститутка стала ему хорошей знакомой?...

Очередной дом остался позади, и Паркер толкнул знакомую калитку, слыша привычный перезвон музыки ветра в ветвях покосившейся яблони. Любовно выращенные мимозы у стен кивали своими кудрявыми ветвями, напоминая головы малышей, в любопытстве выглядывавших в окна в поисках шалостей и угощений. Все было знакомо до последней ступеньки террасы, которую, к слову, без труда можно было поднять и обнаружить его старый тайник с испорченным духовым ружьем, старой индейской монеткой и зачитанной до дыр книгой про Робинзона Крузо. Когда-то Питер хотел стать первопроходцем. Впрочем, никто не мешает ему быть таковым – по крайней мере в мир Тони Старка.

Он постучал молоточком по двери, слыша за ней звуки музыки и чувствуя запах ростбифов. До того как дверь открылась, Питер еще успел оглянуться, но заметил только лужи, рябящие под каплями дождя.

– Питер! – радостно воскликнула тетя Мэй, распахивая дверь. Перед глазами мелькнули цветы на пожелтевших от времени обоях, и он оказался в объятиях тети, которая уже на голову была ниже его. – Детка, мы заждались!

– Мы?... – переспросил он, но Мэй уже не слушала, подталкивая его в гостиную и буквально вытряхивая из пальто. 

– Ты так промок, дорогой! – воскликнула она, забирая из его рук сверток из прачечной. – Захватил приличный пиджак? Как чудесно!

Она заставила его переодеться, ловко откинула назад со лба промокшие пряди волос и критически оглядела племянника, отодвинувшись на расстояние руки.

– Ты пригласила кого-то еще? – спросил Питер, прищурившись.

– Не говори ерунды, милый, – тетя махнула рукой преувеличено возмущенно. И именно это ее и сдало – Питер напрягся, тут же осознав весь масштаб трагедии, и увернулся от ладони, прицеливавшейся к кудрям, которые никогда не были послушными, а сейчас и вовсе разлетелись в стороны.

– Что ты задумала? – проговорил он, заглядывая через ее плечо в гостиную.

– Ничего, ровным счетом, дорогой, – Мэй заулыбалась, но в глазах ее легко можно было прочитать стальную решимость. – Небольшой званый ужин.

– Только не говори… – но уже в следующую секунду она, ловко вывернувшись и задев его подолом модного платья в клетку, толкнула Питера в комнату.

– Добрый вечер, – выдохнул он и замер.

В гостиной, чинно попивая чай и слушая радио, сидели дамы. Впрочем, как раз в этом ничего не было необычного, потому что по пятницам дамский бридж-клуб часто задерживался на ужин: мисс Стивени Кроуфорд – милая старушка и безобидная сплетница, миссис Эпплби – старая подруга тети Мэй и миссис Джонс. Они были все довольно приятными женщинами, пусть и немного старомодными, особенно последняя. Миссис Джонс была, пожалуй, чересчур прямая: прямая спина перетекала в прямую шею, которую венчало вытянутое чопорное лицо с высокой прямой прической. Прическа эта, напоминавшая снеговика, всегда вызывала у Питера массу вопросов. Например, как ей удавалось делать ее на протяжении последних двадцати лет и всегда со скрупулезным тщанием.

По радио танцевальная музыка сменилась проповедью доктора Грина, и Мэй поспешно переключила станцию. Именно эта ее поспешность и подчеркнутая любезность всколыхнуло в Паркере еще больше подозрений.

– Питер, как же ты вырос! – проговорила мисс Стивени. Голос у нее всегда был слегка капризный и детский, но это мало портило эту старую деву, которая и в пятьдесят сохранила наивный взгляд на большинство вещей в мире.

– Благодарю, мисс Кроуфорд, – отозвался он и сел в кресло.

– А, Мишель! – высоким, как и все в ее фигуре, голосом воскликнула миссис Джонс, и Питер повернул голову.

Придерживая перед собой поднос с печеньем в гостиную зашла девушка. Ее смуглая от загара кожа резко контрастировала с белой блузкой, застегнутой на все пуговицы до верха, а пышная юбка была ей немного узковата в талии. Покачиваясь на лодочках, она аккуратно поставила на столик поднос и молча села в кресло – чувствовалось, что она ощущает себя не в своей тарелке, однако лицо ее выражало не смущение, а воинственное упрямство. 

– Познакомьтесь, мистер Паркер – моя внучка мисс Мишель Джонс, – проговорила миссис Джонс, сдержано улыбаясь.

Девушка закатила глаза, откидывая с лица прядь волос и нехотя протянула руку подошедшему к ней Питеру.

– Весьма рад знакомству, – Паркер, ощущая всю унизительность и абсурдность ситуации, в которой на них смотрели с таким вниманием, словно от этого решалась судьба всего человеческого рода, пожал ее ладонь. Мисс Кроуфорд хихикнула, а Мишель что-то неразборчиво промычала.

– Прости, что, дорогая? – поджав и без того тонкие губы, сухо уточнила миссис Джонс.

– Эм Джей, – повторила девушка. – Просто Эм Джей.

Питер улыбнулся, а у бабули Джонс едва не случился приступ: мало того, что Мишель все норовила сутулиться, ужасала гривой непослушных кудряшек и пыталась избавиться от неудобных лодочек, так еще и напрочь игнорировала правила этикета.

– Мишель!...

– Ростбиф готов! – пришла на выручку тетя Мэй и кивнула в сторону столовой. Она так лучезарно улыбалась, с надеждой глядя на Питера, что он просто физически поддавался немому приказу быть пай-мальчиком.

“Проклятье…” – подумал Паркер, качнув головой. Впрочем, Эм Джей – высокая, почти с него ростом – выглядела не менее угрюмой и несчастной.

Что произойдет дальше, легко было угадать: мисс Стевени, посмеиваясь, уступила место Мишель, тетя Мэй с воинствующей улыбкой подтолкнула Паркера, и вот, они уже сидят рядом, с тоской глядя на румяный сладкий картофель и сочные ростбифы на тарелках. Слишком очевидно и навязчиво.

– Отличное мясо, дорогуша… – начала миссис Эпплби, и разговор среди дам полился размеренным ручьем. Они еще несколько раз бросили на пару несколько выжидающих взглядов, а потом словно бы дали себе зарок больше не тревожить их. Все должно было произойти само по себе, но, “видит Бог, просто так опускать руки нельзя, дорогой!” – укоризненный голос тетушки Питер легко бы мог себе представить. Не первый раз она знакомила его с дочками и внучками своих подруг из бридж и ротари клуба, насильно пытаясь влюбить его в них.

Еще несколько минут Паркер мучительно подыскивал темы для разговоров, но первое впечатление от знакомства смазалось его беспокойством о незнакомце из автобуса – Питер бы предпочел оказаться наедине с ним, чем в компании силком ведущих его к алтарю дамочек.

– Вы давно в Чикаго? – торопливо спросил Паркер, пытаясь изгнать из подсознания звук свадебных колокольчиков.

– Нет, – пожалуй, черезчур резко ответила Эм Джей, усевшись поудобнее, но, сама осознав всю свою невежливость, натянуто улыбнулась, пытаясь скрыть невольную грубость.

– Понятно…

Музыка из приемника все играла, болтали леди, изредка поглядывая на них, и с каждой секундой Паркеру становилось все более неловко.

– Питер закончил в этом году полицейскую академию, – вдруг проговорила тетя Мэй. – С отличием.

Он вспыхнул, едва не прикрыв лицо ладонью – тетя всегда умела поставить его из неловкого положения в очень неловкое.

– Здорово, – суховато отозвалась Эм Джей, и все обернулись на нее, явно ожидая, что она продолжит, но над столом просто повисло молчание.

Мисс Стивени кашлянула и вновь принялась хвалить ростбиф и до самого чая тема разговора не менялась. Паркер сознавал всю мучительность сложившейся ситуации, но поделать ничего не мог – изредка поглядывал на невозмутимое лицо Эм Джей. Время от времени, когда ей казалось, что никто не видит ее, Джонс поджимала губы и на пару секунд прикрывала глаза, едва сдерживая раздражение.

– Мне жаль, что… – проговорил Питер, прекрасно понимая, что она испытывает. – Словом, это…

– Унизительно? – усмехнулась Эм Джей, но в голосе не было неприязни, лишь добродушное подтрунивание. 

– Вроде того, – в тон ей ответил Паркер, неожиданно расслабившись. Он откинулся на спинку и вытянул ноги, прекрасно понимая, что чуть позже получит на орехи от Мэй, словно ему снова пять лет.

– Ты просто попался под руку, – заметила Джонс, незаметно кивнув на свою бабушку. Та с сомнением жевала кусочек, словно бы не была уверена в том, что он ее не прикончит. – То есть, ты же понимаешь, что вместо мистера Питера Паркера мог бы появиться какой-нибудь мистер Джеймс Мортон, и он бы точно так же сидел бы рядом со мной за столом и чувствовал бы себя глупо.

Питер рассмеялся.

– Приятно, что моя ценность представляется твоей бабушке немного серьезнее Джеймса, – проговорил он сквозь смех.

– Она приценивалась, – в глазах Джонс запрыгали чертята. – Думаю, тут сыграло свою роль то, что ты не ниже пяти футов и пяти дюймов.

– Спасибо, – притворно обидевшись, возмутился Питер – разговаривать с Эм Джей оказалось на редкость легко и приятно. У нее не было тех ужимок и кокетства, которыми, едва им стукнуло пятнадцать, обзавелись все знакомые девчонки, да и обсужденная без обиняков ситуация удивительно сближала. – Значит Джеймс коротышка и только поэтому его отвергли? Бедняга Мортон.

– Он гипотетический, поэтому ему наплевать, – ответила Эм Джей. Она поморщилась быстро нырнув под стол и поправив туфлю. – Чертова обувь…

Питер непонимающе приподнял бровь – сквернословящая девчонка была чем-то из ряда вон в его окружении. Хотя в последнюю неделю окружали его преимущественно проститутки.

– Что не так с обувью? – спросил он, отгоняя непрошенную мысль.

– То, что я отродясь не носила ботинки с каблуком выше половины дюйма, – отозвалась Джонс, полностью игнорируя строгий взгляд своей бабушки. – Папа и мама археологи, и мы провели очень много времени на раскопках в Аргентине, Перу, Чили…

– А школа? – удивленно уточнил он, понимая, что новая знакомая оказалась куда интереснее, чем он вообще мог ожидать.

– Я сдавала все экстерном, – пояснила Эм Джей. – Сейчас решила закончить университет, и бабушка взяла в оборот. Она надеется, что я не пойду по стопам своей матери.

Джонс рассмеялась, и белые зубы блеснули, контрастируя со смуглой кожей. Теперь понятен был и необычный для Чикаго загар, и неловкость, сочетающаяся с удивительной самоуверенностью, и отсутствие привычных для всех девушек манер с напускной скромностью.

– Археология?

– Антропология.

Питер едва не присвистнул, но вовремя вспомнил о сидящей с другой стороны стола Мэй.

– Это… необычно, – с уважением протянул он. – Значит, трупы?

– Кости, – поправила его Эм Джей. – Но это только часть работы. В основном культура, привычки, происхождение. 

Она с самодовольной улыбкой качнулась на стуле и посмотрела на Паркера. 

– Это непросто, – заметил Питер деликатно. – Я имею в виду университет, потому что…

– Потому что, если получится, я буду первой женщиной на курсе, – закончила за него Джонс, но в голосе не было сомнений. – Ничего страшного. У меня знаний куда больше, да и практики тоже. Так что шансов поступить, думаю, достаточно.

Питер одобрительно улыбнулся.

– Тогда удачи, – искренне пожелал он, отодвигая приборы. – Надеюсь, и правда получится.

Джонс неопределенно дернула плечом, отпивая из бокала сок.

Гораздо позже, когда старые часы пробили десять, а Паркер с удовольствием слушал историю о раскопках в Чили, во время которых Эм Джей почти заблудилась в джунглях, миссис Эпплби распрощалась, а остальные леди оживились. Привычки оставаться до глубокого вечера у них не было, да и оставаться дольше не имело смысла: знакомство состоялось, оставалось лишь пожинать плоды.

– Прекрасный вечер, не так ли, дорогая? – слегка суховато уточнила миссис Джонс, подходя к софе, на которой сидела Мишель. Напротив нее, сохраняя дистанцию и возможность спасти репутацию, расположился Питер, но, словив блестящий взгляд довольной как кошка Мэй, он осознал, что проиграл эту битву за независимость.

– Да, точно, – Джонс кивнула, и Питер заметил как она лихорадочно нащупывает ногами сброшенные туфли под журнальным столиком. Ее бабушка сделала вид, что не заметила.

– Но нам пора, – добавила она, глядя на поднимающегося Паркера. Тот отстранённо подумал, что бабуля Джонс обладает необъяснимой способностью смотреть сверху вниз даже на тех, кто выше нее – несгибаемая женщина.

– Могу я вас проводить? – обреченно уточнил он, все же немного кривя душой – так или иначе, но Мишель понравилась ему, пусть и не в том смысле, в каком хотели собравшиеся леди.

– Нет-нет, нас ждет машина, – отмахнулась миссис Джонс, вновь оборачиваясь к Мэй. – Генри обещал…

Она наклонилась к миссис Паркер и шепотом принялась рассказывать про поездку ее мужа в банк сегодня днем. Сплетни о состоянии счетов соседей его мало волновали, и Паркер улыбнулся Мишель.

– Что ж, мисс Джонс, – Питер протянул ладонь и пожал руку Эм Джей. – Было приятно познакомиться.

– Мне тоже, – улыбнулась она. – Вы с честью выдержали испытание.

– Боюсь, это только начало, – уверил ее Паркер, и в эту же секунду его тетя со сладчайше удлыбкой проговорила:

– Завтра Питер мог бы показать Мишель Чикаго. Замечательная идея, не так ли?

– Боюсь, у меня завтра дежурство, – он бросил на Джонс выразительный взгляд, и та сдержанно улыбнулась, прекрасно понимая смысл брошенного на нее взгляда.

– Ох, да вечером же ты совершенно свободен! – воскликнула Мэй, так что Паркер едва не подавился воздухом.

– Н-не думаю… – запнулся он, но, встретив удивленный взгляд тети, тут же добавил: – У меня планы.

Еще никогда вмешательство в его жизнь не было настолько бестактным: улыбка Мэй дрогнула, словно бы она едва сдерживалась от того, чтобы не сказать “да твои посиделки с Нэдом – полнейшая глупость”, но промолчала. Она ошибалась, но Паркер едва ли мог сказать ей, что дело вовсе не в Лидсе или в его приятелях из школы и академии. В кармане пиджака вновь вспыхнула синим пламенем записка Старка, обжигая бедро, но это был секрет – не то, о чем стоит рассказывать милым, обеспокоенным семейным положением своего племянника тетушкам.

– Отлично, – решила Мэй. – Тогда завтра около шести вечера Питер зайдет за вами, Мишель.

– Очень любезно, – жестом останавливая открывшую было рот Джонс, ответила ее бабушка. – Прекрасно.

Мисс Стивени засуетилась, выискивая свои перчатки и шляпку, миссис Джонс забрала пальто, а Эм Джей бросила на Паркера нечитаемый, но выразительный взгляд. Питер потер виски и выглянул в окно. Старый мистер Генри Джонс уже докуривал сигару у своего Остина, поджидая жену и внучку. Пустынная улица освещалась редкими фонарями, выхватывавшими из темноты круги брусчатки, блестели лужи, но не это привлекло внимание Питера.

Пока мисс Стивени, Мишель и ее бабуля спешили по дорожке, стуча каблучками, в тени от кустов гортензии через три дома от них стоял чернокожий мужчина. Паркер не видел, как поблескивают его глаза или не видел выражения его лица, но он был уверен, что незнакомец из автобуса смотрит на него. Смотрит и улыбается.


End file.
